Poker de corazones
by Road1985J2
Summary: Jonas no deja el SG-1, Daniel no sabe lo que siente por él, aunque sus sentimientos por Jack... Jonas se siente atraido por él, sin saber que Carter empieza a odiar a Daniel por como le mira Jonas. El SG-1 revolucinado, pero quien dará el 1º paso
1. Chapter 1

Volver a la vida normal después de haber muerto, haber sido ascendido a un plano superior de existencia y haber sido envidado de vuelta a la Tierra con el disco duro de memoria sin información, no era la situación más fácil para Daniel y más cuando todo el mundo se empeñaba en tratarlo con pies de plomo.

Daniel odiaba eso, pero sobretodo, lo odiaba cuando lo hacía alguien como Jack, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su… no Jack no había sido nada más, o al menos no lo había recordado todavía.

Desde el primer momento en el que se había encontrado con Jack en aquel planeta en el que había aparecido, a pesar de no tener ningún recuerdo de él, sabía que el coronel tenía algo especial, no estaba seguro de lo que era entonces, pero con el tiempo, al pasar los días, se fue dando cuenta que su relación con él había sido más grande de lo que podría haber pensado en un principio, aunque no tanto como su corazón le pedía al ir recuperando la memoria.

Sin embargo, Jack no le trataba igual y Daniel no sabía porque era. Tal vez el coronel no quería que recordara ciertas cosas y por eso no le hablaba de ellas o tal vez se sentía algo incómodo después de haberle perdido una vez. Daniel no lo sabía, pero él si que se sentía incómodo con Jack por su extraño comportamiento.

Quería decírselo, le gustaría hablar con él, pero no se atrevía, no quería hacerle sentir mal y por eso se había cayado, a su pesar no dijo nada y dejó que las cosas ocurrieran solas, que el tiempo colocara los recuerdos en su sitio y las relaciones donde debían estar. Para ello, se centró en su trabajo, en las nuevas tablillas que habían encontrado, en los cristales que habían traído del planeta de Jonas y este trabajaba con él.

Apenas conocía al nuevo integrando del SG-1, no porque no se acordara de él, si no porque nunca había llegado a conocerlo, con la excepción de haberse sacrificado por él. Pero no se lo reprochaba, simplemente lo había hecho porque había sentido que debía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo Jonas también se había sacrificado por él, había estado a punto de morir cuando aquel Jaffa le disparó y Jonas se puso en medio. Estaban en paz.

Los dos compañeros se entendían bien, todo el mundo decía que eran exactamente iguales y Daniel estaba empezando a creérselo, le gustaba trabajar con él, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y al menos de esa forma dejaba de pensar en Jack, en sus sentimientos por él, en lo que nunca le había dicho.

"La tablilla no dice nada nuevo." Jonas suspiró y se recostó en el asiento, frotándose los ojos cansados después de tantas horas de trabajo tan poco fructífero. "¡Qué pérdida de tiempo tan grande!"

Daniel dejó de mirar la pantalla del ordenador por un momento y se volvió hacia su amigo. "Deberías descansar un poco, llevas toda la tarde con eso." Jonas sonrió, le hacía gracia que le dijera eso, cuando él era el primero que podía pasar toda una noche encerrado en el despacho, investigando alguna inscripción que le pareciera importante.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero esto es tan frustrante, siempre me parece que estamos un poco más cerca de encontrar la ciudad perdida y luego resulta que no." Jonas volvió a suspirar, bajo la atenta mirada de Daniel.

Se dio cuenta que los ojos de su compañero estaban clavados en él, pero no dijo nada, no le importaba, aunque más bien le gustaba que le hiciera caso, porque él mismo ya se había fijado en Daniel, pese a no habérselo dicho.

"¿Por qué nos vamos a cenar a algún sitio?" Jonas arqueó las cejas, ¿realmente Daniel le estaba pidiendo una cita? No iba a negar, que él había deseado decirle lo mismo a Daniel demasiadas veces, pero el miedo al rechazo y a que ya no se comportara igual con él, se lo había impedido. "Para aclarar las ideas, tal vez así nos venga algo nuevo a la cabeza."

Falsa alarma, pensó Jonas, ligeramente desilusionado porque la fantasía hubiera durado tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no le importó demasiado, ahora podía pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Daniel, aunque sólo fuera cenando y hablando de trabajo.

"Tal vez tengas razón, no nos vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires." Jonas se levantó de la silla y rodeó la de Daniel que estaba sentado a su lado. Intentó pasar sin mirarle tan descaradamente como había hecho otras veces, pero le era difícil no fijarse en alguien que le gustaba tanto.

"¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa?" El silencio se adueñó del despacho, mientras los dos se miraron. Jonas estaba confundido, cuando ya creía que Daniel sólo quería despejarse para luego seguir trabajando, ahora resultaba que le invitaba a su casa.

Daniel también se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque no había pensado cuando había hablado, no le había parecido tan raro decir aquello, al fin y al cabo sólo se trataba de pasar un rato con un buen amigo, que le trataba con total normalidad. No tenía porque ocurrir nada más, en el caso de que pudiera ocurrir algo.

Su cabeza estaba hecho un desastroso lío, no sólo sus recuerdos, sino también sus sentimientos, que no sabía cuales eran exactamente, ni como cuanto de grandes, ni por quien concretamente. Pero al fin y al cabo ya lo había dicho, la invitación había sido hecha y ahora sólo podía esperar para saber cual era la respuesta de Jonas.

"¿De verdad quieres que vaya a tu casa? Vaya, en mi planeta nos cuesta mucho dejar que los extraños entre en nuestra casa. La verdad es que es todo un placer para mi que me lo pidas." De no haber vuelto la cara en ese momento, Daniel hubiera visto como Jonas comenzaba a ruborizarse, pero por suerte, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando lo que decía, como para fijarse en su expresión.

"¿Quién ha dicho que tu seas un extraño para mi?" Sin darse cuenta Daniel se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando. Extraño no era una palabra que fuera a usar nunca con Jonas; se le ocurrían muchas definiciones posibles, pero extraño no entraba en su vocabulario sobre su amigo. "Somos amigos y aquí los amigos van a casa de sus amigos a pasar un rato juntos."

"¿Solos tu yo?" Jonas sonrió y desvió la mirada, mientras Daniel sintió que no podía apartar la mirada de esa sonrisa tan tierna que tan bien le hacía sentir siempre. "Quiero decir si…"

"Si, solos tu y yo." Le cortó Daniel. Se había dado cuenta de lo que su compañero quería decir y de lo que le costaba hacerlo, así que decidió ponerle las cosas fáciles, ya que la situación había tomado ese cariz.

"Bueno, supongo que estaría bien, al fin y al cabo trabajamos juntos." Jonas se volvió a acercar a la mesa, apoyando una mano sobre ella y volviéndose hacia Daniel. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de ligar, después de todo, su vida se había centrado siempre en los estudio y en el trabajo, por lo que no había tenido demasiado tiempo para las citas. Sin embargo, ahora todo parecía distinto con Daniel, mucho más fácil incluso, tanto como para atreverse a flirtear con él. "Podríamos conocernos mejor, hablar de nosotros."

Las miradas de ambos se juntaron en ese momento. Ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando el otro y todo aquello parecía haberse convertido en un juego de adivinar lo que quería la persona que tenían delante, aunque cuando por fin sus miradas se perdieron dentro de la del otro, los dos se dieron cuenta que querían lo mismo y el juego acababa de pasar al siguiente nivel.

La puerta se abrió de golpe en ese momento. "Chicos no creo que perder la vista entre tanto papel y artilugios de los antiguos sea lo más recomendable para el equipo." Jack dejó hablar, pues ninguno de los dos se había vuelto hacia él mientras hablaba. Pero no le hizo falta para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, lo que había interrumpido él y lo que se arrepentía de haber tenido que ver.

Daniel se volvió de golpe al darse cuenta que ya no estaban solos. El momento se había roto, aunque la invitación seguía en pie y Jonas no se la había rechazado. Al volverse hacia Jack, Daniel no había perdido la misma sonrisa con la que estaba mirando un momento antes al otro.

"Jack, perdona no te había oído entrar. ¿Ocurre algo?" Desde donde estaba, junto a Daniel, pues todavía no se había movido de allí Jonas tragó saliva.

Había conseguido mantener en secreto sus sentimientos por Daniel durante el mes que había pasado desde el regreso de este; pero de la noche a la mañana, justo en el momento en que había comenzado a tontear con él y que además no había sido rechazado, tenía que haber entrado el coronel y verlo todo. De haber podido hubiera deseado que se le tragara la tierra.

"No, ya veo que estáis muy ocupados. Os dejaré solos." Jack remarcó tanto esa frase, que tanto Daniel como Jonas, pudieron sentirla como si se tratara de un cuchillo atravesándoles.

"No, no estamos ocupados, en realidad nos marchábamos ya." Daniel creyó ver que Jack cambiaba su expresión y que se relajaba, sin embargo, esa ilusión duró muy poco.

"Entonces si te apetece podemos ir a tomar algo, desde que has vuelto no hemos tenido tiempo para charlar, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos." Jack echaba tanto te menos los viejos tiempo, sobretodo cuando no estaba Jonas entre medio de ellos dos.

Daniel echó una mirada rápida a Jonas, que ahora tenía su mano puesta sobre la silla en la que seguía sentado Daniel, por no poder ponerla sobre su hombro, seguramente, eso hubiera sido demasiado violento para todos.

"Lo siento Jack, pero acababa de quedar con Jonas para que se venga a cenar a casa, todavía me siento un poco extraño allí y así podremos seguir estudiando todo lo que hemos encontrado." Jack volvió a ponerse serio, no sabía que la relación, que no sabía ni que existía un momento antes, fuera tan en serio como para que Daniel se lo llevara a casa.

"Ah, bueno pues entonces que os lo paséis bien y si se os hace tarde, siempre te puedes quedar a dormir con Daniel." De haber podido, Jack hubiera matado con la mirada a Jonas, que al verlo, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, no estando del todo seguro si realmente había visto esa amenaza en la mirada del coronel, ¿estaba marcando su territorio frente a él?

Antes de que Daniel pudiera decir nada más, Jack desapareció de la puerta, no quería escuchar ninguna explicación más por parte de Daniel y mucho menos que le diera detalles de lo que iban a hacer esa noche, pues no quería empezar a imaginarse lo que esos dos podrían hacer solos en casa de Daniel, después de la mirada que les había visto intercambiarse con él delante.

"Si quieres que dejemos lo de esta noche para otro día, por mi no hay problema." Jonas se separó de la silla de Daniel y se sentó sobre la mesa, mientras su compañero se levantaba.

"¿Dejarlo para otro día, por que?, ¿Lo dices por Jack? No te preocupes seguro que se le pasa pronto." _"Y si no que hubiera dicho algo, que hubiera dicho que estaba celoso, podría haber demostrado de alguna forma que le importa que pueda estar con Jonas. Tal vez en realidad, no le importa lo suficiente."_

"Daniel, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado tan callado." Daniel volvió a mirar a Jonas, cuando se dio cuenta que se había levantado y que lo tenía delante, apenas a unos centímetros de él, tan cerca que podía ver hasta lo más profundo de sus ojos y que el resto de la habitación desaparecía.

"Si, claro, no pasa nada." Daniel se decidió entonces, si Jack no había dicho nada, si no le había dicho que le había molestado verle con otro, era porque no en realidad le daba igual y Daniel ya no quería esperar más. Lo había intentado, se le había insinuado demasiadas veces pero nunca había conseguido atraer la atención de Jack. Ahora le había llegado el momento de apostar por quien si tenía toda su atención puesta en él. "Jack tiene razón, vamos a terminar muy tarde esta noche, ¿Por qué no te quedas directamente a dormir?"

Jonas dudó un momento sobre lo que decir, porque en realidad se había quedado sin palabras, eso ya no era la invitación de una cita, era mucho más, algo que Jonas no había visto venir. Por ello, las palabras se le habían atragantado y por mucho que hubiera intentado decir algo, le hubiera sido completamente imposible.

Entonces lo decidió, Daniel había dado el paso que él necesitaba para dar el suyo y ahora era su turno. Dio el paso que le faltaba para poder tocar a Daniel y moviendo sus manos con lentitud, las colocó sobre la cintura del otro. Esperó unos segundos, temía que Daniel se alejara de él por hacerlo, pero no se movió, sino que sonrió e hizo el mismo gesto, sólo que Daniel no se detuvo, acercó a Jonas todavía más hacia él y finalmente le besó.

No estaba seguro desde cuando tenía tantas ganas de probar sus labios, pero llevaba días observándole, fijándose en todo momento en sus movimientos, en su sonrisa dibujándose en su boca, en sus ojos cuando se emocionaba al estar seguro de haber encontrado algo, pero sobretodo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba, porque le había pillado mirándole igual que lo hacía él, le había pillado, pero no había dicho nada, no quería hacerle sentir mal o simplemente ridículo.

Pero ahora eso ya daba igual, porque estaba besándole, estaba tocándole, acariciándole tal y como había soñado durante días y semanas y Jonas no le había rechazado como había temido, sino que le devolvía el beso, suspiraba mientras se besaban y le tocaba, moviéndole hasta que la mesa le impidió seguir retrocediendo. Daniel se sentó sobre la mesa, sin separarse de Jonas, que se apretó todo lo que pudo contra él, mientras dejaban que sus manos y sus bocas terminaran de hacer el trabajo.

Así, cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y Sam apareció allí, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ninguno la vio quedarse paralizada durante un momento, sonrojarse como nunca le había pasado y por supuesto ninguno le vio asesinar con la mirada a Daniel, afortunadamente para ella, nadie sabía lo que llevaba sintiendo por Jonas desde hacía unos meses, sobretodo después de descubrir que, por el momento acababa de perder su oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Daniel. En realidad no quería moverse, estaba demasiado bien como para volver al mundo real, pero de todas formas, pensando que pudiera tratarse de una llamada importante, estiró el brazo y alcanzó su teléfono móvil.

"Espero no haberte despertado." La voz de Jack sonaba con la misma sorna que le hablaba durante los últimos días. "¿Qué tal anoche?" ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso?

Daniel se limitó a girarse levemente hacia la otra persona que dormía a su lado y que parecía no haberse enterado de la llamada telefónica. Sonrió al ver la expresión tranquila en el rostro de Jonas.

"Bien. Jack ¿ocurre algo?" Obviamente no quería dar detalles de su vida personal, sabiendo que el coronel tan sólo le estaba preguntando por asegurarse de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Nunca había visto celoso a Jack y mucho menos por lo que hiciera él con otra persona. Había tenido años para decirle algo, para poder declararse y decirle si sentía algo por él. Daniel se paró a pensar, tal vez lo había hecho, tal vez si que se había declarado pero Daniel no lo recordaba todavía. En ese caso sería normal que Jack estuviera cabreado con él.

"No, sólo llamaba para recordaros que tenemos una misión dentro de una hora, no fuera a ser que después de una noche agitada os hubierais quedado dormidos." Daniel cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, pensando lo dañino que podía llegar a ser Jack cuando algo le molestaba de verdad.

"Jack…"

"Bueno, vosotros tranquilos, seguid con lo que estuvierais haciendo y ya nos veremos dentro de un rato." El coronel colgó el teléfono antes de que Daniel pudiera llegar a contestar. Se quedó un momento escuchando la nada al otro lado del aparato; no comprendía porque Jack tenía que comportarse así con él, porque tenía que ser tan duro en lugar de hablar con él.

Se volvió a tumbar, dejando el teléfono de nuevo en la mesilla. Entonces escuchó un ruido, más bien se trataba de un susurro mezclado con un suspiro. "Buenos días." Se volvió hacia Jonas, que le sonreía, igual que la noche anterior, cuando habían estado bebiendo un par de cervezas en el salón. "¿Ha sonado el teléfono o lo he soñado yo?"

"Si ha sonado, era Jack, creo que quería saber lo que hemos hecho." Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Jonas y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido las horas previas a quedarse dormidos. "O lo que no hemos hecho."

Jonas se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose sobre su brazo, mientras que con la mano libre, acarició el rostro de Daniel. "No pasa nada, te lo dije anoche, necesitabas hablar y nada más. ¿No sabes que fue la mejor noche que he pasado en mucho tiempo?"

Daniel volvió a sonreír, sabía que se estaba ruborizando, nunca le había gustado eso, porque no era muy propenso a que lo demás pudiera ver sus sentimientos antes de poder reconocerlos él mismo. Sin embargo, ahora le daba igual, teniendo a aquel hombre a su lado, que le había escuchado durante gran parte de la noche, con el que se había reído y con el que había estado demasiado a gusto como para no sentirse bien, no creía que hubiera nada malo en que Jonas conociera sus sentimientos.

"Ya, pero yo pensaba…" Jonas le besó, no se trató de nada apasionada, nada como lo que se hubiera imaginado proveniente de la persona con la que has pasado la noche. En su lugar fue un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de cariño y sentimiento.

"No hay que pensar en nada, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, cenamos hablamos, nos reímos."

"Te besé." Si se acordaba de haberle besado en la cocina y en el sofá. Se sentía genial por haberlo hecho, hacía semanas que quería haberle besado, pero hasta ese día, hasta que no lo habían hecho por primera vez en su despacho, no se había atrevido a hacerlo con tanta naturalidad como el día anterior, como si fuera lo más normal para los dos, como si abrazarle y aplastarlo contra el sofá fuera algo que hubieran hecho tantas veces que no hacían falta las preguntas o como si rodear su cuerpo y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jonas mientras este servía el vino fuera algo común.

Ahora se sentía bien, tremendamente bien y no le hacía falta preguntar para saber que el otro también estaba bien, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse y esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de mirar, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

"Deberíamos irnos a la base." Dijo finalmente Daniel. No le gustaba tener que romper ese momento tan hermoso, ese silencio en el que había tanto sentimiento guardado. Pero después de la llamada de Jack, no estaba dispuesto a retrasarse y que el coronel volviera a hacer alguno de sus comentarios.

Jonas asintió antes de besarle de nuevo, acariciando su barbilla con su dedo, acercando el rostro de Daniel al suyo, hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntar de nuevo. "¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hacía que no dormía con alguien?"

Daniel empezó a reír. "Creo que no más tiempo del que he pasado yo."

- o -

Para cuando Daniel y Jonas llegaron al silo, el resto del equipo ya estaba preparado y se los quedaron mirando en cuanto aparecieron. Jack no dijo nada, cosa que agradó mucho a Daniel, pues no quería volver a escuchar alguna de sus frases tan directas que llevaba soportando desde el día anterior.

Sam por su parte, ni siquiera lo miró, parecía demasiado entretenida en un pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano y que no hacía más que darle vueltas, como si fuera el artilugio más complicado que hubiera visto en su vida. Tan sólo Teal'c, con su habitual gesto de cabeza, fue el único que les saludo amistosamente.

"_Va a ser una misión bastante interesante." _La puerta se abrió y el resto del equipo se encaminó hacia ella para cruzar. Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido de su mano, Jonas atrapó la de Daniel y le hizo esperarse, apretando con fuerza su mano.

Daniel se volvió hacia él y vio como le sonreía. "Lo saben ¿verdad?" Daniel no dijo nada en respuesta, pero el gesto de su rostro fue suficiente para Jonas obtuviera su respuesta.

Todo el equipo lo sabía, Jack estaba claro que lo sabía, aunque no supiera hasta donde habían llegado, pero si sabía que había algo entre ellos. definitivamente estaba celoso, pero Daniel no se hacía idea hasta que punto, pues hasta lo que él recordaba, el coronel nunca había dado pruebas de sentir nada por él, o al menos no como para sentirse ahora tan celoso.

Sam también lo debía de saber, pues nunca se había mostrado tan seca con él, aunque no tenía ni idea de por que lo estaba haciendo, siempre había sido una de sus mejores amigas y había estado allí para todo lo que había necesitado. No tenía sentido que estuviera ahora tan fría con él.

En el caso de Teal'c, era muy diferente. Teal'c siempre había sido así, nunca se metía en la vida de los demás, pero siempre estaba allí cuando se le necesitaba, igual que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Dijo al final Daniel. Jonas le soltó la mano, sería mejor no dar más motivos para posibles enfrentamientos. Ya les contarían todo cuando el momento fuera el apropiado.

- o -

El planeta al que habían llegado, estaba muy tranquilo, por lo que sabían, la gente que vivía allí era muy amistosa y las relaciones que habían tenido desde que los habían conocido siempre habían sido muy cordiales.

La misión simplemente era para afianzar las relaciones, por lo que no suponía ninguna dificultad para el SG-1. Caminaron durante unos minutos sin encontrar nada. Nadie había ido a recibirles, nadie había ido para darles la bienvenida tal y como habían supuesto.

"Será mejor que nos dividamos para encontrar el pueblo. Daniel," Era la primera vez que Jack le hablaba desde la llamada telefónica de esa misma mañana. Le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, pero por lo que Daniel podía ver, no se trataba de la misma mirada amistosa que siempre había visto en el coronel. Decidió no darle importancia, al menos hasta que terminaran la misión. "Vete con Jonas hacia el este, Carter y yo iremos al Oeste. Teal'c avisa a la base que tardaremos más de lo previsto en regresar." El jaffa asintió y se dispuso a volver a marcar a la Tierra.

Daniel se quedó donde estaba, observando como Jack y Carter comenzaban a alejarse sin decir nada. Jonas le apretó la mano con fuerza y el comprendiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba, aunque le costara mucho hacerlo.

"Jack." El coronel se dio la vuelta, al igual que Sam. Miró a Daniel y a este lo costó unos momentos continuar hablando, pues no soportaba ver esa mirada tan dura clavada en él, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No sabía lo que sentía en su interior en ese momento, no estaba seguro porque se sentía tan mal por el comportamiento del coronel, porque al fin y al cabo no le dolía tanto la barrera que Sam había creado con él, comparado con la de Jack.

"Daniel." La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del coronel, le ayudó para volver hablar. Desde luego, al coronel le costaba mucho asimilar que hubiera perdido a Daniel, pero no podía negar había perdido muchas oportunidades de decirle lo que sentía y no lo había hecho.

No podía esperar que su amigo le esperara eternamente, no era justo para Daniel, ni tampoco para Jonas, pues por mucho que hubiera sido él, el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y ahora el hombre que la había rozado a la persona que más había querido durante los últimos años; Jonas no era culpable de su falta de seguridad y su miedo al rechazo.

"Nos veremos luego." Dijo Daniel para terminar. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que quería ir con él, bueno, con ellos, que podían ir todos juntos en la misión, como en los viejos tiempos; no se sentía con fuerzas como para pasar todo el día al lado de él y que volvieran otra vez a esa guerra fría que el coronel había impuesto entre ellos.

- o -

Por fin se separaron y los dos grupos tomaron rumbos opuestos. Tras caminar unos doscientos metros, un sonido llamó la atención de Daniel, parecía el sonido de hojas al quebrarse, como si alguien les estuviera siguiendo; dio una vuelta completa, pero allí no había nadie.

"Daniel ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No lo se, me da la impresión de que alguien nos sigue." De nuevo el mismo sonido volvió a repetirse, ahora Daniel estaba seguro que alguien estaba cerca de ellos y no querían ser vistos.

"Tal vez deberíamos dar la vuelta o avisar al coronel." Un zumbido recorrió el bosque por el que caminaban, hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban.

"Jonas." Dijo Daniel en un quejido, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Si Jonas no hubiera estado allí delante de él, para sostenerle, hubiera caído de bruces contra la hierba.

"Daniel, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te…" Un nuevo zumbido cruzó el bosque y entonces él lo notó, el impacto de una aguja penetrando en su cuerpo. Fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, al igual que Daniel también cayó alo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se había quedado inconsciente junto a Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad, no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado allí, pero no tenía miedo, estaba realmente a gusto y tranquilo. Entonces una figura apareció frente a él y no tardó en reconocerla. Después de un mes trabajando juntos y de haber pasado toda la noche con él, Daniel reconocía perfectamente a su compañero.

Estaba delante de él y lo miraba con dulzura, amor incluso podía decir, pero había algo raro en su expresión, algo que no encajaba con el simpático y encantador hombre con el que había dormido la última noche.

Jonas parecía triste y un momento más trae, sus ojos pasaron de largo de Daniel. Este se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la dirección en la que miraba Jonas y se dio cuenta que allí había alguien más, una figura en las sombras que los observaba a los dos en silencio. Jonas se acercó al lado de Daniel y tomó su mano con tranquilidad, acariciando el reverso de la mano. Daniel se lo quedó mirando.

"Lo entiendo, tiene que ser él y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo." Daniel no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras. Se volvió hacia la nueva figura que poco a poco comenzaba tomar forma humana. Un momento más tarde, el rostro que apareció delante de él, le hizo sobresaltarse.

"Jack, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Pero el recién llegado no contestó. Simplemente continuó con la mirada clavada en Daniel, como si estuviera mirando a alguien que en realidad no reconocía. "Jack, ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué me miras así?"

"Ve con él, yo me quedaré aquí, lo entiendo." Volvió a repetir Jonas, con un tono de voz cada vez más entristecido, mientras que poco a poco, sin apenas moverse, su cuerpo se iba a alejando de Daniel y cuando este quiso darse cuenta, le había soltado la mano. "Adiós Daniel."

"¡Jonas, espera! No me dejes, no te vayas. Jack dile algo, es tu amigo, un miembro del SG-1." El coronel continuaba ahí, mirando la escena como un espectador cualquiera. "Jack por el amor de dios dile algo." Una voz interna el gritó con fuerza y entonces comenzó a comprenderlo todo. "Jonas, lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho, es mi culpa, pero por favor no te vayas."

"No se preocupe doctor Jackson, pronto encontraremos un reemplazo para él en el SG-1, pudimos encontrarlo para usted, no creo que lleve mucho tiempo." Daniel se dio la vuelta hacia Jack, pocas cosas le habían hecho tanto daño nunca como aquella frase, proveniente del coronel.

"¿Qué es eso de que me habéis reemplazado?, ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso y desde cuando me tratas de usted?" Jack sonrió, aunque Daniel no le encontró ninguna gracia a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se estaba quedando completamente sólo, sus seres queridos le estaban abandonando, como habían hecho durante toda su vida. Pero Jack, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello, tanto le había dolido su relación con Jonas?

"Doctor Jackson, debería ir a la enfermería, creo que no se encuentra bien, aunque al fin y al cabo no tengo tanta relación con usted como para conocer su comportamiento habitual."

Daniel dio unos pasos hacia Jack, pero su cuerpo pareció no avanzar, sino que más bien, igual que había ocurrido antes con Jonas, el coronel se estaba alejando de él, definitivamente, se estaba quedando sólo. "Jack, no me dejes, Jonas, no os vayais todos, no quiero quedarme sólo." Cuando terminó de hablar, ya no había nadie con él en aquella oscuridad, tan sólo él y su miedo, su dolor y su rabia.

- o -

"Señor creo que Daniel está despertando." Aquella voz le resultó absolutamente familiar, aunque en un primer momento no supo ponerle cara. Una mano tocó su brazo. "Daniel, vamos abre los ojos, estás de vuelta en la tierra."

Haciendo caso a las amistosas palabras que escuchaba, Daniel se decidió a abrir los ojos y averiguar lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Allí estaba Janet, sonriéndole. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿No te acuerdas? Alguien os atacó durante la última misión. Afortunadamente, Teal'c no estaba con vosotros y al ver que no regresabais, pudo informarnos y mandamos un equipo de rescate a por vosotros."

"¿Y Jonas y los demás?" Recordaba que alguien le había disparado, aunque no había sentido ningún tipo de dolor. Luego todo se había vuelto negro hasta ese preciso momento.

"Todos están aquí y se pondrán bien, tu eres el primero que ha despertado." Daniel se incorporó, la cabeza le dolía, pero tenía que comprobar que las palabras de la doctora eran ciertas y que todos estaban bien, que su sueño no había tenido nada de realidad.

Se levantó de la cama, escuchando las continuas protestas de Janet para impedírselo y fue hasta las camas de al lado. Allí estaban sus amigos, Sam y Jack, parecían estar realmente bien, ninguna herida externa, ni nada parecido, simplemente dormidos. Una cama más allá, encontró a Jonas. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, aferrando su mano con fuerza.

Había sufrido tanto al pensar que realmente le había dejado. Tenía mucho que decirle, aunque todavía no se sintiera seguro de hacerlo y después de lo bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quería seguir adelante con su relación.

"¿De verdad que están todos bien? ¿Por qué no se han despertado todavía? Tal vez necesiten algo, si puedo hacer algo por ellos." Janet no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento, Daniel escuchó remugar y moverse en la cama a Jonas y centró toda su atención en él. "Hola."

Jonas se lo quedó mirando y sonrió, al menos le reconocía que ya era algo bueno. Apretó su mano con fuerza e hizo que se acercara. "No me vuelvas a dar otro susto así."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Daniel deseaba besarle, pero con tanta gente delante, tal vez no a todo el mundo allí le pareciera bien.

"Te vi desplomarte en el suelo, creí que te habían disparado, pensé que me volvía completamente loco." Jonas alzó la otra mano y acarició el rostro de Daniel, hasta verlo sonreír por fin. "Te quiero." Le dijo casi al oído, como si fuera lo más natural de mundo, como si lo hubiera dicho tantas veces hasta ese momento, que una más solo iba a ser eso, una más.

Daniel se quedó petrificado al escucharlo. Desde la muerte de Shaure, nadie le había dicho que le quería de esa forma, lo había anhelado muchas veces, pero nunca había sido algo tan íntimo entre dos personas, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, nunca había sentido que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escucharlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Jonas, al ver que no reaccionaba.

"Si, es que, bueno, no me había esperado que me dijeras algo así, apenas llevamos unas horas juntos, no imaginaba que esto fuera tan rápido." Janet se movió a su lado, hacia las camas en las que estaban Jack y Sam. Daniel se volvió hacia allí, necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, pensar con claridad un rato.

"Lo siento, supongo que no debería haberlo dicho, pero después de haber pensado que te perdía, no podía esperar. Ha sido el miedo a no poder decírtelo porque nos ocurra algo, el que ha hablado. Lo siento." Jonas apartó el rostro, en el mismo momento en el que Daniel le volvió a mirar.

Aquella mirada triste destrozó a Daniel y sin saber del todo porque lo hacía, le besó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía delante de gente extraña, pero no podía soportar que su compañero se sintiera tan mal por su culpa.

"No tienes porque sentirlo, yo siento lo mismo que tu, pero después de todo lo que he pasado, tengo miedo a aferrarme a algo y que luego… desaparezca." El sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse no podía olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar que realmente Jonas pudiera abandonarle, aunque todavía no sabía porque.

"No voy a dejarte y van a hacer falta muchos señores del sistema para apartarte de mi lado." Daniel sonrió, ruborizándose. Le encantaba que alguien sintiera algo así por él y le dijera cosas como esas. Al menos había alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por él. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Jack y Sam están aquí en la enfermería, creo que lo quiera que nos pasó a nosotros, también les afectó a ellos." Teal'c está bien, fue él quien avisó para que nos rescataran."

"¿Pero están bien?, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ellos, algo que nos diga lo que les ha pasado?" Daniel sonrió al darse cuenta que Jonas acababa de decir exactamente lo mismo que había dicho él.

"Tranquilo, yo he preguntado lo mismo y Janet me ha dicho que están bien, que despertaran en cualquier momento."

"Coronel, ¿puede oírme?" Daniel y Jonas miraron hacia la cama del coronel, junto a la que estaba también la doctora Fraiser. "Coronel, le han traído de vuelta a casa, está a salvo."

"La cabeza me va a estallar." Dijo Jack entre protestas, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos y abría poco a poco los ojos.

"Jack, gracias a dios que estás bien." Daniel estaba al lado de su cama, el coronel se volvió hacia él y lo miró con sorpresa y algo de apatía en la mirada. "Jack ¿Qué pasa, porque me miras así?" Nuevamente el sueño asaltó su cabeza, no podía creerse estar preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

"Doctor Jackson, ¿se puede saber que hace aquí en lugar de estar en una de sus investigaciones?" Jack se incorporó en la cama sin dejar de mirar con frialdad a Daniel.

"¿Doctor Jackson, Jack que te pasa?" Daniel se movió para sentarse al lado de su amigo, pero de nuevo, mirada amenazante de Jack, le impidió hacerlo y se quedó donde estaba. "¿Y que es eso de que hago aquí? Nos han traído inconscientes a todos de la última misión, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?"

"Me acuerdo perfectamente de la última misión y de que alguien me disparó o algo así y de lo que estoy todavía más seguro es que usted no estaba en la misión, sólo estaba mi equipo."

"¿Tu… equipo? Jack formo parte de tu equipo desde el primer día." Jack se echó a reír, de una forma tan expresiva que Daniel sintió que se le rompía el corazón. "Jack…"Pero no hubo ningún cambio.

"Daniel, seguro que es por la droga que había en su organismo." Le dijo Janet. "Déjale descansar y ya verás como la próxima vez estará mucho mejor." Unas manos rodearon su cuerpo y le ayudaron a levantarse, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jonas, que le besó en la mejilla y le ayudó a caminar hasta sacarlo de allí.

"Vamos, tienes que descansar, todos debemos descansar." Daniel no contestó, le dolía demasiado la reacción de Jack como para decir algo, le recordaba demasiado a su último sueño como para sentirse bien. Pero decidió confiar en al doctora, si ella decía que sería culpa de la droga, sería por algo.

"Gracias." Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jonas y notó que este rodeaba de nuevo su cintura con cuidado mientras caminaban. "Por cierto, yo también te quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

Teal'c se sentía mal. Después de lo ocurrido en el planeta, de haber perdido de vista a sus compañeros y que algo les atacara a todos, el Jaffa estaba preocupado. Todos parecían estar bien, al menos a simple vista. Pero algo los había cambiado, a cada uno de una forma diferente.

No podía dormir, desde que no tenía a su huésped, necesitaba descansar como cualquier humano y dormir a veces se hacía difícil, cuando tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Llevaba un buen rato paseando por la base, a esas horas de la noche todo estaba en silencio, apenas había gente trabajando y los que lo hacían, trataban de evitar el sueño, conversando con sus compañeros.

Dio la vuelta hacia un pasillo, que tantas veces había pisado, pues allí estaba el despacho de Daniel. Entonces escuchó ruido en su interior y con curiosidad, se dirigió hasta allí. Se dio cuenta que también había luz y llamando a la puerta, entró un momento más tarde.

Allí se encontró a Daniel, ensimismado con un par de libros. Tenía un aspecto cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en vario días. No se había enterado de la llegada de su amigo, ni que este había entrado en el despacho, ni que ahora lo tenía delante de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

"¿Te encuentras bien Daniel Jackson?" Daniel dio un respingo al escuchar a su amigo. "Pareces agotado."

"Si, tranquilo es sólo que tengo trabajo atrasado y quería aprovechar para hacer algo." Por mucho que las palabras de Daniel dijeran eso, la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, decían algo muy diferente.

"¿A las cuatro de la mañana?" Daniel nunca había llegado a saber como lo conseguía su amigo, pero sin levantar la voz, sin decir más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias, siempre conseguía sacarle lo quería saber.

"Jonas no estaba en casa. No es que vivamos juntos ni nada de eso, pero me he despertado y no le he visto." Daniel bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo. Nunca le había gustado decir las cosas a medias; pero no sabía como explicar lo que realmente sentía; el agobio que le producía haberse encontrado sólo en su casa completamente vacía.

Él que siempre había sido la persona más independiente del mundo, no era capaz de pasar una noche entera en su propia cosa, sólo, sin despertarse en mitad de la noche angustiado por la soledad.

"Jonas Quinn está aquí, lo he visto hace un rato, parecían nervioso. Me preguntó si quería un café o algo. Más tarde se marcho hacia la enfermería para ver a O'Neill y la mayor Carter."

"¿Jonas está aquí? Me ha dejado por… quiero decir," Daniel se quedó callado. Desconocía por que de repente le sentaba tan mal que Jonas quisiera ayudar al resto del SG-1, pero era cierto, odiaba tenerlo lejos, que no se estuviera preocupando por él en ese momento. "Es igual, iré a buscarlo." Dijo finalmente en un largo suspiro.

Desde luego, Daniel no sabía lo que le pasaba, era como si unos sentimientos que no hubiera creído posibles hasta ese momento, se estuvieran adueñando de él, celos hacia sus propios amigos porque Jonas pasara tiempo con ellos, malestar hacia el propio Jonas porque no se preocupara todo el tiempo de él. Daniel nunca había sido así, pero conforme caminaba hacia la enfermería; aquellas emociones parecían las más lógicas y las únicas posibles.

- o -

"No crees que deberías irte a casa a descansar, nosotros estamos bien." Jack había perdido la cuenta de las horas que Jonas llevaba en la enfermería, preguntándole si necesitaba algo, si estaba cómodo, si quería que llamara a la doctora Fraiser.

Los primeros minutos había estado bien, Jonas sólo quería caerle bien, ya que el coronel nunca había llevado nada bien su incorporación al equipo y su nuevo compañero tan sólo intentaba ganar puntos. Pero al cabo las horas, cuando todo lo que quería Jack, era descansar, había pasado a ser bastante cargante.

"No pasa nada Coronel, estoy aquí para ayudarles en lo que necesiten, tanto usted como la mayor Carter." Jonas se volvió hacia Sam, que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Pues a mi no me vendría mal un poco de tu encantadora compañía." Jack la miró sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. No recordaba haber visto a Sam ligando nunca y mucho menos de una forma tan descarada como aquella. "Se te echa de menos cuando no estás."

"¿No te echara de menos el doctor Jackson? Ya sabes, tu…" O'Neill apenas conocía al doctor, no recordaba haber coincidido con él más de dos segundos; pero por lo que había visto, Jonas estaba colado por él. "Bueno, lo que quiera que tengas con él, ¿no se preguntará donde te has metido?"

"Daniel está bien, lo he dejado durmiendo en casa, además no me gusta tener que elegir entre el equipo y él. ¿De verdad que no recuerda a Daniel? Ha sido miembro del SG-1 desde el principio, no es posible que diga ahora que lo conoce."

"Daniel siempre ha estado en su mundo, tal vez sea mejor no tenerlo en el equipo, contigo cerca, ya es suficiente."

Si aquella frase de Sam tan sólo ha hubieran escuchado Jonas y Jack, seguramente no hubiera pasado de ser eso, una frase, pero cuando Daniel estaba allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la enfermería escuchándolo todo, la frase se convirtió en un arma muy peligrosa que había impactado de lleno en Daniel.

"Mayor no diga eso." Jonas se acercó a Sam con un vaso de agua en la mano. Al dárselo a ella, Sam volvió a sonreír, incluso pareció sonrojarse, como nunca lo había hecho, para gran sorpresa de Jack.

"Sam, no quiero que me llames Mayor, para ti quiero ser sólo Sam."

"Mayor, quiero decir Sam, me halaga lo que dice, pero estoy con Daniel, no es que se trate de nada serio, pero estoy bien con él y quiero seguir así."

"¿Le quieres?"

"Tal vez sea pronto para decirlo, pero es posible. Por el momento se que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo." Sam apartó la mirada molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jonas le gustaba, no sólo como compañero de equipo, sino como algo más. Sam no era de las personas que se lanzaran a la piscina cuando se sentían atraídas por alguien, pero desde que habían vuelto de la última misión, se sentía mucho más segura de si misma y preparada para intentara conseguir algo con él.

Sin embargo estaba Daniel. Jonas se había fijado primero en él y ahora no había forma de separarlos. No es que odiara a Daniel, pero estaba en medio de lo que ella quería conseguir, se había interpuesto en su camino y tenía que hacer algo para conseguirlo, por mucho que tuviera que hacer daño a Daniel para alcanzar su propósito.

"Es una lástima que no haya coincidido más veces con el doctor Jackson, por como hablas de él, parece un buen tío."

Para entonces, Daniel ya había desaparecido de allí, sin que nadie en la enfermería se diera cuenta de su ausencia. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; parecía sacado de una horrible pesadilla de la que no conseguía despertarse. Jonas le quería o al menos estaba a gusto a su lado, eso estaba bien, que ya era mucho, pero por mucho que lo pensaba, no conseguía hacerse una idea de que era lo que les ocurría al resto del equipo con él, Jack no recordaba quien era, parecía como si alguien le hubiera borrado la memoria de un plumazo, al menos la que tenía que ver con él y eso le dolía, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, eso le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Jack O'Neill había sido siempre una de las personas más importantes en el mundo. Cuando había perdido a Shaure, le había llevado a su casa, le había ayudado a pasar los peores momentos de su vida y se había convertido en su mejor amigo. No era posible, que de la noche a la mañana le hubiera olvidado.

En cuanto a Sam, todavía era más incomprensible su comportamiento hacia él. Parecía odiarle y mucho peor, parecía llevar muy mal su relación con Jonas. Si estaba o no enamorada de su compañero, era algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero no le cabía en al cabeza que le odiara por eso, tantos años juntos, tantas batallas luchando hombro con hombro y de repente, porque los dos se hubieran fijado en la misma persona, ella decidía odiarle.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pensar en porque no podía soportar la separación de Jonas o de cualquier persona que no se preocupara por él, que cada minuto en el que pensaba que estaba sólo, parecía caer en un profundo pozo sin fondo. Pensar en porque le dolía tanto, mucho más que si se tratara de un simple amigo, que Jack hubiera olvidado su relación, porque lo cierto era que apenas podía soportar pensar que Jack y él ya no iban a tener la misma relación de siempre y pensar en porque si buena amiga Sam Carter le odiaba tanto ahora.

- o -

"¿Comprende ahora lo que le decía general Hammond?" Teal'c y el general dejaron los ventanales de la enfermería y se encaminaron hacia el despacho de Hammond. "Todos se están comportando de una forma muy extraña, algo ocurrió en ese planeta que no me afecto a mi."

"Creo que tienes razón Teal'c. ¿Qué propones?"

"Volver allí, mandar un UAV."

"Parece razonable. Ninguno de los miembros del SG-1 se está comportando con normalidad y quiero saber por que está ocurriendo eso." Hammond se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el Jaffa. "El doctor Jackson me preocupa más que nadie. No está llevando muy bien todo esto, con la amnesia de O'Neill y la aversión de la mayor Carter, temo que lo que sea que le haya afectado le haga cometer cualquier locura. No le quites la vista de encima."

El jaffa asintió con rotundidad, aunque ya se había percatado del cambio en Daniel y también le preocupaba bastante. Los dos hombres se separaron y Teal'c fue hasta el despacho de Daniel, seguro de encontrarlo allí.

Sin embargo, al entrar, se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, todo estaba como su amigo lo había dejado. Pero no estaba y eso le daba muy mala espina a Teal'c. Más preocupado de lo que lo había estado hasta ese momento, decidió ir en busca de Jonas, si había alguien que podía ayudar en ese momento a su amigo, ese era él.


	5. Chapter 5

Al entrar en el despacho de Daniel, tal y como suponía, Jonas se lo encontró allí, rodeado de libros y tratados antiguos del último planeta que habían visitado. Cuando se había despertado aquella mañana, Daniel ya se había levantado y desde entonces había permanecido encerrado en su despacho.

"¿No crees que te estás pidiendo demasiado? Deberías parar, al menos para comer algo, ya casi son las cuatro de la tarde y no has probado bocado." Jonas apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, esperando respuesta, pera esta nunca llegó. "Daniel."

"No lo entiendo, se que en ese planeta ocurrió algo que afectó a Jack y a Sam, pero aquí no veo nada. No encontramos ningún aparato, ningún pico de energía, nada que nos de una pista de lo que sucedió allí." Jonas dio la vuelta a la mesa y después rodeó la cintura de Daniel con ambas manos, sujetando también sus manos. "¿Qué haces? Tengo que trabajar."

"Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte un poco o al final vas a caer enfermo." Le besó en la mejilla con dulzura, a lo que Daniel contestó con una sonrisa inocente. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Ya verás como luego tienes las cosas mucho más claras."

"Porque tengo que saber lo que le ocurrió a Jack, por que de repente no sabe quien soy. Me trata como un extraño, cuando ayer era mi mejor amigo."

"Hablaré con él, te lo prometo, pero déjame que ahora te ayude a ti." Jonas tiró de Daniel, pero este no se movió. "Lo digo de corazón, sólo estoy intentando ayudarte, igual que quiero ayudar a Sam y a O'Neill."

"No puedo lo siento, algo muy extraño les está ocurriendo y temo que pueda ser irreversible." Daniel se quedó mirando a su compañero. Hasta ese momento nos se había dado cuenta que también él estaba actuando de un modo extraño.

Jonas era una de las mejores personas que Daniel hubiera conocido nunca e intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo en cuando podía. Pero aquellos últimos días, desde que habían vuelto del planeta, se esforzaba demasiado por hacer sentir bien a todo el mundo.

"A ti también te ha afectado." Dijo finalmente Daniel. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Jonas. Este se quedó cayado, mirándole, sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. "Jack no me conoce, Sam me odia, aunque no se todavía por que y tu, bueno eres demasiado bueno con todo el mundo… quieres caerle bien a la gente porque… bueno no se porque te comportas así, pero lo averiguaré."

"Daniel no se de que estás hablando pero no tiene ningún sentido."

"Claro que lo tiene Jonas Quinn." Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia puerta, en la que había aparecido Teal'c. "Ya me había dado cuenta de vuestros cambios de personalidad. La doctora Fraiser todavía no sabe a que son debidos o lo que pueden provocar, pero será mejor teneros controlados a los cuatro."

"Daniel, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Es cierto que Jack y Sam están raros, pero tampoco es para ponerse tan dramáticos." Sin preocuparse de la presencia de Teal'c en la habitación, Jonas besó a Daniel en los labios. "Yo no se tu, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre porque te había esperado para comer. Si decides acompañarme estaré en al cafetería." Al marcharse le acarició con cuidado la mejilla y le sonrió.

Daniel y Teal'c se quedaron solos en el despacho y Daniel aprovechó para seguir trabajando. Sabía que tenía la respuesta delante, aunque no supiera encontrarla, en algún sitio los habitantes de aquel planeta tenían que hablar sobre sus investigaciones y una de ellas tenía que ver con lo que les había ocurrido a sus amigos.

"Tu también estás infectado con lo que quiera que les haya ocurrido a O'Neill y los demás." Daniel sonrió, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

"No lo creo Teal'c, me siento bien, no he notado ningún cambio en mi comportamiento, creo que me habría dado cuenta." Aunque nunca había tenido problemas para ocultar sus sentimientos ante las personas ajenas a su entorno, mentir a Teal'c y al resto del SG-1, nunca había sido una buena idea.

"¿Qué me dices entonces de tus ataques de ansiedad repentinos?" Daniel se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, intentando improvisar alguna excusa que convenciera a Teal'c de que no le ocurría nada.

"Vamos Teal'c, trabajando aquí, es normal que tengamos días malos, no hay que darle mayor importancia." Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta. De repente aquella conversación, no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

"Es por O'Neill y por la mayor Carter, no soportas que desconozcan tu existencia o que te odien." Daniel se detuvo en seco, notando como cada fibra de su cuerpo se agarrotaba, como su corazón se aceleraba y notaba que el era más difícil respirar a cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Por qué no lo dejamos? No tiene mayor importancia." Apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar las emociones.

"Todo el mundo te ha abandonado siempre ¿no es así Daniel Jackson? Primero tus padres, luego tu abuelo y ahora O'Neill."

"¡Cállate!" Daniel se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se lanzó contra Teal'c. "Estoy sólo ¿vale? Mis padres murieron, Nick antepuso su carrera a mi y Jack, de repente no sabe ni quien soy. ¿Quién me queda?"

Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Teal'c, este le disparó con una zat y Daniel cayó al suelo inconsciente. "Lo siento Daniel Jackson, no había otra forma."

- o -

Aturdido, Daniel despertó en un cuarto que no conocía. A su lado estaba Teal'c y junto a él, el general Hammond y la doctora Fraiser. "Teal'c, ¿me has disparado?"

"Era la única forma de controlarle doctor Jackson." Dijo el general. "Teníamos que comprobar que usted también sufría los mismos efectos que el resto del SG-1, aunque cada uno tenga sus efectos secundarios."

"¿Qué es lo que nos ha pasado?"

"Cuando estuvisteis en aquel último planeta, algo os afecto, todavía no sabemos lo que fue, pero Teal'c perdió la comunicación con vosotros durante varios minutos, por eso él no está afectado." Janet se acercó a la cama y comprobó el monito que estaba conectado a Daniel. "De momento te mantendremos aquí, bajo observación para ver si sufres algún cambio."

"Pero estoy bien, no necesito estar encerrado todo el tiempo." Ninguno de los allí presentes contestó a sus protestas. Entonces se fijó en Teal'c. "Bueno, supongo que no tengo muchas opciones."

- o -

Sam entró en la cafetería junto con Jack, charlando animadamente sobre sus últimos descubrimientos sobre el naquadria. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Jonas, el preciado producto alienígena, dejó de tener ninguna importancia para ella.

"Jonas, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo? Creía que estarías con Daniel." Los dos se sentaron con su compañero, fijándose en la expresión triste y melancólica.

"No se lo que le pasa a Daniel, no hace más que decir que nos ocurrió algo en la última misión, algo que nos ha cambiado a todos. Está tan obsesionado con eso, que no me hace ningún caso, es como si hubiera desaparecido para él."

Sam alargó la mano hasta coger la de Jonas y la acarició con ternura. "No te preocupes, eres demasiado bueno como para que no se fije en ti. Yo lo haría, me fijaría en ti y nunca te dejaría."

"Gracias Sam, pero creo que estar tan pendiente de Daniel me está agotando. Apenas duermo, preocupado por su ansiedad y cuando me despierto no está conmigo, es como si averiguar lo que te pasa," Dijo volviéndose hacia Jack. "Fuera lo único importante para él."

"No puede ser tan desconsiderado con la persona que estaba enamorada de él." Carter elevó el tono de su voz. "Daniel siempre ha sido bastante egoísta, toma lo que quiera cuando quiere, sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de los demás, si ya no te quiere a ti, debería dejar que otro u otra lo intentara."

"No digas eso de él, es un gran tío y le quiero."

"Pero si no estuviera cerca te fijarías en otra persona, ¿verdad? ¿usted que cree señor?" Jack los miró a los dos, con expresión bastante sorprendida.

"La verdad no se que decir, apenas conozco al doctor Jackson, pero tal vez deberías hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes."

Sam se levantó casi de un salto. "No, espera ya lo haré yo, voy a hablar con él y le diré lo que sientes y todo el daño que te está haciendo." Antes de que Jonas pudiera decir nada, Sam ya había salido de la cafetería y se había puesto en camino hacia la habitación de Daniel.

Cuando llegó allí, no había nadie, por lo que sonrió. Era su oportunidad, ella misma lo había dicho, si Daniel desaparecía, Jonas comenzaría a fijarse en otras personas y tal vez entonces, ella tendría una oportunidad con él.

Abrió la puerta despacio, pero en el interior, tan sólo estaba Daniel, que dormía en la cama. Se acercó allí, mirando a su alrededor, para ver que podía utilizar, entonces la vio, al abrir el armario encontró otra almohada que cogió con el mayor sigilo posible.

Anduvo luego hasta la cama y tras pensar durante un segundo lo que iba hacer, decidió que aquello era lo mejor para conseguir al hombre del que estaba enamorada, por ello, cogió el almohadón y lo colocó sobre el rostro de Daniel.


	6. Chapter 6

"¡Mayor Carter no lo haga!" Teal'c corrió hasta su amiga y la separó de Daniel, agarrándola con fuerza. "Mayor, usted no es así, Daniel es su amigo."

"No cuando no sabe valorar que es lo que tiene." Carter intentó liberarse de los brazos del jaffa pero no consiguió nada. "Teal'c, déjame, no voy a intentarlo otra vez, te lo prometo."

En la cama, Daniel se despertó de golpe, como si de un mal sueño se hubiera tratado. No sabía porque respiraba agitadamente o porque Teal'c lo miraba con tanta preocupación en los ojos. Tampoco sabía cuando había llegado Carter y mucho menos que era lo que hacía que su amiga lo miraba con tanto odio en los ojos.

Un soldado entró en la habitación y escoltó a Carter fuera del cuerpo, bajo la atenta mirada de Teal'c y un desconcertado Daniel. "¿Te encuentras bien Daniel Jackson?" Este tan sólo asintió, no sabía que otra cosa responder, cuando parecía haberse perdido la mitad de la historia.

Las noticias volaron pronto por la base, de las personas más cercanas a Daniel, Jonas fue el primero enterarse al escuchar hablar a dos soldados que caminaba por los pasillos.

Sin preocuparse por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, echó a correr hacia la habitación que ocupaba Daniel y sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, pues los nervios no se lo permitieron, entró en el cuarto.

"Daniel." Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en al cama junto a él. Tomó el rostro de Daniel con ambas manos y le besó con mayor pasión de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera besarle. "Cuando me he enterado… creí que…"

"No ha pasado nada tranquilo, estoy bien, la doctora Fraiser me ha hecho un reconocimiento y estoy bien, de verdad." Jonas continuó acariciándole el rostro y sonriendo.

"¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado? Se supone que soy la persona más cercana a ti y me tengo que enterar de lo que te ha pasado por escuchar la conversación de unos soldados. Daniel yo te quiero y sólo de pensar en perderte y no estar a tu lado, no se, no puedo pensar en ello."

"Pues entonces no lo hagas, no soporto ver a la gente que aprecio pasarlo mal."

"¿Gente que aprecias? Eso soy para ti, una persona que aprecias, igual que Teal'c o que el general. No dirías lo mismo si fuera el coronel." Daniel sintió la puñalada en el corazón, pero no dijo nada.

Jonas se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, que al menos se había pasado al decir eso, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Daniel porque el coronel se hubiera olvidado completamente de él y había jugado con sus sentimientos para hacerle daño.

"Daniel lo siento, no quería decir eso, me ha salido sin más, no pretendía, decirlo así."

"No te preocupes, en realidad no tiene porque molestarme, Jack está aquí, no ha venido corriendo como tu, lo que significa que si hubiera muerto, si Sam me hubiera matado, a él no le habría importado más que enterarse de mi muerte por el periódico. No se lo que pasó en ese planeta, pero me está destrozando la vida."

Por un momento, Daniel cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, llevaba muchos días trabajando sin descanso por encontrar la solución a lo que les había pasado en el planeta y ahora lo de Carter no le había ayudado nada.

"Te dejaré descansar." Jonas se levantó de la cama para marcharse. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra la que Daniel sentía por el coronel.

Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero lo sabía muy bien, desde que se había interesado por él, Jonas sabía que en el momento en el que Jack reclamara a Daniel, este no dudaría en irse con él, haciendo polvo su corazón.

"Quédate, por favor." Daniel alargó la mano hasta coger la de su compañero y tiró de él hasta que Jonas volvió a sentarse en la cama. "Supongo que ninguno de los dos hemos dichos cosas muy acertadas, pero estamos cansados, exhaustos y nos merecemos un descanso. Quédate y duerme conmigo un rato."

Jonas se dio la vuelta hacia él y sonriendo se tumbó en la cama. Se miraron un momento, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices de estar juntos y por un segundo, todos los problemas y todas las preocupaciones, desaparecieron de su cabeza.

Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas cuando los dos cerraron por fin los ojos, sus cuerpos muy juntos y se quedaron por fin dormidos. Tal y como había dicho Daniel, los dos estaban agotados.

- o -

Jack estaba preparando ya la siguiente misión del SG-1, comprobando las armas y los equipos, aquella iba a ser una misión sencilla, de rutina incluso; tan sólo tenían que ir a visitar un asentamiento humano donde ya habían estado en otras ocasiones y comprobar que todo seguía yéndoles bien; por eso, pudo inmerso en su propio mundo, en el que no existía nadie llamado Daniel Jackson y que fuera realmente importante para él.

Teal'c entró en la armería, estaba más serio que nunca, incluso más cayado de lo normal. O'Neill dejó el rifle sobre una mesa y se quedó mirando a su compañero. "A veces pienso que intentas asustarme cuando me miras así."

"Daniel Jackson ha sido atacado por la mayor Carter. Ha estado a punto de ahogarle con una almohada pero ya se encuentra bien." Para sorpresa de Teal'c, Jack no se inmutó al conocer la noticia, sino que continuó limpiando el arma. "¿Has oído lo que he dicho?"

"¿Qué motivos tenía Carter para hacer algo así?"

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson ha estado a punto de morir, es tu mejor amigo ¿no te importa?" Jack dejó el arma con un golpe seco en la mesa y levantó la vista hacia el jaffa.

Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, cada vez que alguien le nombraba a Daniel, un pozo se hacía un poco más grande en el interior del coronel, pero de todas maneras, todavía seguía convencido de lo que decía y pensaba.

"No se porque todos os empeñáis en decir que ese doctor Jackson y yo somos tan amigos. Jonas es su novio o lo que sea, no yo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. Y si, siento que le haya ocurrido algo malo, pero me preocupa más el motivo por el que lo ha hecho Carter."

"Daniel Jackson tiene razón, algo os afectó a todos en ese planeta."

"Lo que también me pregunto es desde cuando eres tu tan amigo del doctor Jackson, yo apenas he hablado un par de veces con él y tu lo tratas como si fuera poco menos que tu hermano."

Aquello era demasiado para Teal'c; no podía controlarlos a todos, no podía evitar que Carter cometiera otra locura, mientras trataba de mantener tranquilo a Daniel cuando le entraban sus ataques de ansiedad porque nadie le quería; pero conseguir que Jack volviera a sentir lo mismo que sentía antes por Daniel, aunque Teal'c no supiera exactamente cuanto lo quería, eso si que era demasiado para el guerrero.

"Mañana por la mañana irás a verle." Dijo el jaffa con rotundidad. "Hablarás con él para recordar lo que os une."

"¿Qué es…?"

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo cuando lo tengas delante. Es tu corazón el que tiene que descubrirlo otra vez. Ahora ve a hablar con la mayor Carter, sus sentimientos hacia Jonas Quinn, están poniendo en peligro la vida de otros."

"Sabes Teal'c, a veces cuando hablas, te pareces mucho al doctor Phil." Teal'c lo miró en silencio, levantó una ceja, demostrando cierto asombro y sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

- o -

"Coronel, gracias por venir, dígales a estos soldados que todo ha sido un terrible malentendido."

"Creo mayor, que no puedo hacer eso. No se cuales han sido los motivos para hacer lo que ha hecho, pero intentar matar a un hombre, por mucho que se trate de uno de esos listillos científicos, no me parece buena idea. A propósito, ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?"

Carter se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba antes de comenzar a hablar. "Daniel no sabe lo que tiene. Siempre trabajando y pensando en sus descubrimientos. Yo antes también era así, hasta que me di cuenta que hay otras cosas además del trabajo, otras cosas, otras personas, que pese a estar a su lado, dormir con él, parecen casi invisibles cuando está trabajando."

"¿Quiso matar al doctor Jackson por celos?"

"No puede remediarlo coronel, algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera para ayudar a Jonas, que así él se fijaría en mi y lo dejaría a él."

"No lo dejaría mayor, porque ya estaría muerto." Por fin, Jack comenzaba a comprender que allí pasaba algo raro con su gente y tenía que solucionarlo.

Teal'c había dicho que él también había afectado en el planeta, pero se sentía completamente bien, no había intentado matar a nadie, no se comportaba como un loco intentando que todo el mundo se sintiera cómodo como Jonas, no él, se sentía como nunca.

"Mayor, por el momento se quedará aquí, hasta que averigüemos que es lo que le ha llevado a este comportamiento, será más seguro para todos."

"¿Y que va hacer usted coronel?"

"De momento me iré a descansar y mañana a primera hora iré a visitar al doctor Jackson ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?... ah si Daniel. Eso, iré a ver a Daniel, Teal'c ha vuelto a insistir con lo de que nos conocemos y tengo que comprobarlo." Jack se acercó a la puerta de la celda, pese a que le hiciera demasiada gracia dejar al mejor miembro de su equipo encerrada.

Sin embargo, lo que ella dijo a continuación, le ratificó que era lo mejor para tenerla controlada y que no cometiera ninguna tontería más. "Dele recuerdos a Jonas de mi parte, dígale que le hecho mucho de menos y que haré todo lo que haga falta para que sea feliz, absolutamente todo."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack apenas durmió esa noche, estuvo pensando gran parte del rato y a veces, tenía extraños sueños en los que Daniel aparecía como una de las personas más importantes de su vida. El coronel no sabía porque, el doctor Jackson no era más que uno de los expertos que había en el SGC y no recordaba tener ninguna relación especial con él.

Pero Daniel siempre estaba allí, en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que parecía importante, Daniel formaba parte de ello. Teal'c se lo había dicho y el jaffa era el único que parecía comportarse con normalidad en toda aquella locura.

Le había dicho que Daniel era su mejor amigo, pero también sabía que eso no era posible, apenas conocía al doctor Jackson, no sabía nada de su vida antes de formar parte del comando y no habían intercambiado ni dos palabras. Daniel no podía ser su amigo, tal y como decía Teal'c.

"_¿Por qué me preocupa entonces?" _Se dijo al darse cuenta que llevaba un par de horas pensando en el que él creía que era un completo desconocido. No le dejaba dormir, no le permitía pensar en nada más, simplemente estaba allí, ocupando su mente alguien que no debía importarle. _"Carter le ha atacado y aunque haya sido por celos, no debía haberlo hecho, podía haberle matado. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?"_

Se sorprendió pensando aquello y con un gran esfuerzo, se concentró en dormir, aunque sólo fueran un par de horas seguidas, a ver si así se sacaba de la cabeza aunque fuera un rato a ese completo desconocido.

"_Sabes que no me sienta bien el alcohol. Lo que tu quieres es emborracharme, para dios sabe que perverso propósito." Se echó a reír Daniel, dejándose caer en la primera butaca del bar que encontró._

"_Desde cuando yo tengo perversos propósitos contigo, Daniel, sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco, es nuestro día libre, no crees que podemos dejarnos un poco de tanto deber. Vamos, tómate una copa conmigo." Jack se acercó a Daniel y le ofreció un vaso, Daniel lo miró, sin estar seguro si debía cogerlo o no, pero finalmente lo acepto. "Ese es mi chico. Además nunca te he visto borracho, a saber que cosas llegas a hacer o decir."_

"_No creo que quieras saberlo, no digo más que tonterías." Los dos amigos se rieron, se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar, mientras miraban al resto de personas del bar, una tras otra tres copas por cada parte fueron terminadas en varias horas de conversación y risas._

_Para entonces, Daniel, tal y como había predicho, no conseguía pronunciar bien las palabras y se apoyaba en el hombro de Jack, intentando mantener en el equilibro correctamente._

"_Hala, ya lo tienes, estoy completamente borracho y sabes lo que te digo, que me da igual." Puso una mano en el pecho del coronel, que pese a aceptar mejor el alcohol, ya estaba más feliz de lo normal. "¿Y sabes por qué coronel O'Neill?"_

"_¿Por qué? Dijo Jack entre risas._

"_Porque ahora puedo decirte que te quiero, sabiendo que mañana nos habremos olvidado de esta conversación y todo estará como siempre." Jack se quedó sorprendido, no estaba tan borracho como para no comprender lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. "Si Jack, te quiero, eso es lo que has conseguido emborracharme, te he dicho lo que siento y no me importa que me rechaces."_

El coronel se despertó de golpe. No recordaba ese momento, aquello no podía haber pasado, porque Daniel y él no habían salido a ningún lado, seguía estando completamente seguro que no eran amigos, que no salían por las noches y mucho menos, Daniel no estaba enamorado de él.

"_¿O si?"_

El resto de la noche le fue más difícil que nunca dormir, no quería ver escenas similares, quería hablar con Daniel directamente, asegurarse que todo aquello no eran más que delirios, mezcla de lo que Teal'c le había dicho con juegos absurdos de su mente.

- o -

Allí sola en la celda donde la habían dejado para que no volviera a intentar hacer nada contra Daniel, Sam tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Para todo el mundo parecía una locura lo que ella sentía por Jonas, como si nunca lo hubiera demostrado, como si de repente hubiera aparecido ese sentimiento, que un segundo antes no estaba.

Pero ella sabía lo que sentía, sabía que haría cualquier cosa porque su compañero fuera feliz y sobretodo por ser feliz ella misma. Estaba convencida que Jonas no era feliz al lado de Daniel, lo pretendía, pero no lo era, no lo podía se con un hombre que aprovechaba todas las horas posibles trabajando en sus investigaciones. No le hacía el caso suficiente al hombre que decía querer, Daniel no se merecía a Jonas.

¿Por qué no este no era capaz de entenderlo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en darle la espalda, en hacerle creer que no sentía por ella más que una bonita amistad? Tenía que haber algo más, no podía ser ella la única que lo sintiera y conseguiría demostrarlo, conseguiría que Jonas le dijera que le quería, porque esa era la única verdad que ella conocía.

La puerta de la celda se abrió en ese momento y allí aparecieron el coronel O'Neill y Teal'c. "Buenos días señor." Dijo ella de la forma más correcta que encontró.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Carter? Espero que su brote psicótico se haya pasado ya, porque no me gusta tener a uno de mis mejores hombres aquí metido."

"No se preocupe señor, estoy completamente recuperada y lista para volver al trabajo."

"Me alegro de oír eso." Teal'c hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, no estaba seguro que eso fuera verdad del todo. "Pero si no le importa, me gustaría que la doctora Fraiser se cerciorara que su estado es el adecuado para regresar al trabajo tal y como dice."

"Pero señor…" Al ver la mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Jack, Sam se dio cuenta que no era la mejor forma de demostrar que se encontraba bien. "Claro señor, será mejor que pase las pruebas que vea convenientes." No podía imaginarse ni un momento más, alejada del hombre al que quería.

"Entonces perfecto, Janet le espera en al enfermería y si no le importa, Teal'c le acompañara." Sam no dijo nada, pero sabía porque el coronel le ponía un escolta a su lado, no se fiaba que no volviera a intentar hacer nada y no se fiaba de que realmente fuera a la enfermería.

Los dos se saludaron y Carter salió de la celda acompañada por un Teal'c, tan silencioso como siempre.

"Una cosa hecha ya sólo me queda otra." Dijo Jack a la nada al quedarse sólo allí. Ahora sólo le quedaba lo más difícil todavía, averiguar cual era la relación que Daniel creía que tenía con él y saber si el sueño de la noche anterior, tenía algo de realidad.

- o -

El coronel fue por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que ahora compartían Jonas y Daniel. Se quedó parado un momento en la puerta al escuchar risas en el interior. Suspiró aliviado, al pensar que el sueño tenía muy poco de realidad si Daniel se comportaba así con el hombre con el que estaba saliendo ahora.

Sin embargo y a su pesar, sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, como si algo le dijera que eso no era lo que Daniel tenía que sentir, que en circunstancias normales, Daniel estaría a su lado, riendo con él, hablando con él y no haciéndolo con alguien como Jonas.

La puerta se abrió y Daniel, que salía riendo, se quedó cortado al ver al coronel. Jonas rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, como si estuviera marcando su territorio frente al coronel, y de nuevo, Jack volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento de que algo no estaba funcionando bien.

"Buenos días Daniel." Dijo el coronel al fin. Daniel parecía todavía más sorprendido, hacía tantos días que no le llamaba por su nombre de pila que le costaba creer que ahora lo hubiera hecho otra vez.

"¿Qué ha pasado con "doctor Jackson?" Le preguntó Daniel, con cierto noto dolido en la voz.

"Bueno, parece que ahora nos vemos más a menudo, creí que era el momento de conocernos mejor."

"Por mucho que te empeñes Jack, yo te conozco perfectamente bien, lo se todo sobre ti porque tu mismo me lo has contado, no me hace falta conocerte mejor. No se lo que te ha pasado conmigo, porque te has olvidado de mi como si no me conocieras, pero al menos deja de jugar conmigo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo." Daniel comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Jack, notando la mano de Jonas, que en silencio, le apretaba la suya para darle ánimos por lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, Daniel se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas y notando que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Su cuerpo estaba funcionando sin su consentimiento, como si alguien estuviera moviendo los hilos por él.

"Jack ¡Espera!" Dijo finalmente al ver al coronel andar hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo. "¡Lo siento, no debía haberte dicho eso!" Pero el coronel no se dio la vuelta.

Daniel notó un nudo en el estómago y evitar llorar fue algo imposible en ese momento. Jack se había perdido de vista. "Lo he perdido para siempre." Jonas lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza y le besó la mejilla sin decir nada. "He perdido a mi amigo por ser un completo imbécil." Le costaba respirar, pero intentó serenarse al ver pasar a dos soldados que se lo quedaron mirando.

"Daniel me tienes a mi."

"Pero yo le quiero a él y Jack no sabe quien soy. Le acabo de mandar a la mierda y le quiero." Jonas se separó de él con rapidez, como si las manos le ardieran.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño." Jonas retrocedió, sin poder aceptar lo que Daniel le estaba diciendo. "Espera por favor, no te vayas tu también, no me dejes tu también no puedo…"

Pero igual que había hecho el coronel, Jonas se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada, se marchó por el lado opuesto del pasillo. Daniel estaba sólo, abandonado, no se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Todos los que le importaban le habían dejado, siempre hacían lo mismo, sus padres, su abuelo, Shaure y ahora Jack y Jonas.

- o -

"Aquí tiene la prueba general. En el mismo sitio donde se lo encontré a Daniel. Son restos de una sustancia, la misma que tenía Daniel, en la sangre de la mayor Carter." Hammond miró los resultados que le había dado la doctora y continuó escuchándola en silencio.

"No se lo que ocurrió en ese planeta, pero Teal'c tiene razón, alguien les hizo algo que les ha cambiado por completo."

"Es realmente grave."

"No estoy segura señor, pero ya ve lo que está ocurriendo, Sam intenta matar a Daniel por celos hacia él y el coronel no recuerda quien es su mejor amigo. Recomiendo hacer un reconocimiento del planeta y averiguar que les ocurrió."

"Bien mandaré un equipo en cuanto estemos seguros que no les ocurrirá nada."

"Doctora." Dijo un joven médico visiblemente alterado. "Es el doctor Jackson, acaban de encontrarlo inconsciente en su habitación, parece que ha intentado acabar con su vida."


	8. Chapter 8

"No he intentado suicidarme." Mientras Daniel hablaba, Janet continuaba haciéndole pruebas. "Sólo me tomé un par de tranquilizantes, nadie puede morirse de eso."

"Doctor Jackson, según los tests que les ha hecho la doctora Fraiser, parece ser que tienen en la sangre los restos de algún tipo de droga. Creemos que les fue inoculada durante su última misión. De hay vendría su extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días." Le dijo el general Hammond.

"Ya le he dicho que estoy bien y mi comportamiento no tiene nada de raro, porque espero que no se refiera a mi relación con Jonas, porque eso me parecería."

"A lo que nos referimos, Daniel." Dijo la doctora, tras comprobar los resultados las análisis de sangre. "Es que te tomaste al menos cuatro pastillas, suficientes para dejarte inconsciente y poner en peligro tu propia vida."

Daniel la miró confundido. Estaba seguro de lo que había tomado y desde luego no había intentado, de ninguna manera, quitarse la vida. Estaba deprimido, no lo iba a negar, por como habían salido las cosas con Jonas y con Jack, pero de ahí a terminar con todo, había un camino bastante largo.

"Pero, yo… se que no lo hice no tome más que…" Al levantar la vista y ver la mirada seria en el rostro de la doctora, Daniel pensó que tal vez tendría razón y tal vez se le había ido la mano con las pastillas sin darse cuenta.

"¡Daniel!" Jonas entró en la enfermería, directo hasta la cama del doctor Jackson, no saludó al general Hammond ni a la doctora, simplemente fue hasta la cama de su compañero. "¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Me has dado un susto de muerte."

"Ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que no pretendía matarme. No se lo que me pasó, pero no quería matarme." Jonas le besó sin dejarle terminar de hablar, estaba asustado, jamás lo había estado nunca por nadie, quería a Daniel con todas sus fuerzas, incluso ahora que sabía que su compañero estaba enamorado de otro hombre.

No le importaba, tan sólo quería que fuera feliz como fuera y si para eso tenía que estar a su lado, aunque no le quisiera de la misma forma que lo sentía él, para Jonas estaría bien.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y allí apareció Jack, serio, pero con una expresión bastante relajada. "¿Cómo se encuentra Doctor Jackson?" La forma en la que lo dijo hizo daño a Daniel, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Jack… lo siento, no quería decir aquello, fue una tontería… estaba…"

"La doctora me dirá como es su estado, espero que se recupere pronto." Jack sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, desde que había tenido el sueño la noche anterior, no se podía quitar de la cabeza que realmente conocía a Daniel mucho antes de lo que él creía y mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Pero reconocerlo, significaba reconocer que sentía algo muy fuerte por su supuesto amigo, algo que nunca había sentido por un hombre y que le hacía sentirse raro, incluso débil.

Por eso, intentó aparentar que nada había ocurrido, hasta que tuviera una buena explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería mejor mantenerse alejado de Daniel, aunque este no lo fuera a permitir tan fácilmente.

"Jack, espera, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, siento mucho lo que te dije, no hagas como que no sentiste que me conocías de antes, no pienses que me lo voy a creer así sin más, porque ya te dije que te conozco."

Daniel se levantó con tanta rapidez, que la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. Al despertarse no se había dado cuenta de lo débil que estaba, pero ahora notó que las piernas no le reaccionaban correctamente y tuvo que sostenerse a algo para no caerse.

También cerró los ojos, las nauseas parecían menos fuertes de esa forma. Estiró el brazo, buscando un sitio en el que apoyarse y retomar la estabilidad necesaria. Entonces lo notó, un brazo firme al que agarrarse y una mano alrededor de su cintura que le ayudaron a permanecer derecho.

Tal y como había pensado, las nauseas desaparecieron en el momento en el que la habitación dejó de girar en su cabeza. Lentamente, fue abriendo lo ojos, intentando volver a la normalidad.

"Gracias Jonas, creí que me iba a caer." Entonces se dio cuenta de su error y de la escena que tenía delante de él.

No era el brazo de Jonas ni la mano de su compañero los que lo estaban sosteniendo, no eran sus ojos con los que Daniel se encontró al abrir los suyos. No, allí estaba Jack, su gesto algo duro había cambiado a otro mucho más suave y preocupado. Sus manos lo sostenían con fuerza y por mucho que Daniel intentó separarse del coronel a la primera, este no le permitió alejarse.

"¿Te encuentras mejor? Tienes razón, creí que te caías." Daniel estaba confundido, ya no sabía quien era realmente el que le hablaba, si se trataba del coronel O'Neill que le conocía tan bien o el extraño que negaba haberle visto nunca más de dos o tres veces por el comando.

"Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes doble personalidad. Tan pronto me ignoras y dices que no tienes ni la menor idea de quien soy y luego esto." Con ayuda del coronel, Daniel volvió a sentarse en la cama.

"En realidad, puede que tengas razón Daniel." Este se volvió hacia la doctora, aunque un momento antes, su mirada se encontró con la de Jonas que miraba al coronel de la forma más dura posible.

Estaba celoso, él quería haber sido quien hubiera ayudado a Daniel, por muy enamorado que este estuviera del coronel. Pero este había sido más rápido, como si lo hubiera visto venir, había llegado tan rápido hasta Daniel que Jonas no había tenido posibilidad de hacer nada.

"Creo que si lo que os inocularon era algún tipo de droga directamente conectada con el cerebro, está luchando con vuestros verdaderos recuerdos, con vuestras emociones para controlaros, como un inhibidos de conciencia, podría llamarse. Tal vez conforme pasan los días, vuestras auténticas formas de ser están regresando."

"¿Y que pasa si la droga es lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar con nosotros?" Daniel comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba hablando su amiga, pero todavía tenía que asegurarse.

"Si te refieres a que haya sido la droga lo que te obligó a intentar suicidarte, si es posible, pero todavía tengo que comprobarlo."

"¿Qué tal si volvemos al planeta? Tal vez allí haya alguien que nos puede aclarar todo este lío." Jack se apartó un poco de la cama, podía sentir la mirada de Jonas clavada en su nuca y creyó que si descuidaba lo mataría por la espalda.

"Coronel, se que se trata de su equipo y sólo quiere encontrar respuestas, pero el estado en el que todos ustedes se encuentran, no creo que sea la mejor solución." El general Hammond ya había pensado eso, pero no quería arriesgarse a que les ocurriera algo otra vez. "Le he pedido a Teal'c que lo haga él, si la primera vez no le afectó, es posible que no pueda salir de allí sin problemas una segunda vez. Es probable que él sólo pueda encontrar la mejor forma de ayudar al Doctor Jackson."

"Entonces yo también debería estar allí." Dijeron al unísono Jack y Jonas. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando con seriedad. Los dos querían ayudar a Daniel, Jonas era su pareja en ese momento y por tanto se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo por él.

Pero Jack… Jack no sabía lo que era de Daniel, si es que era algo después de todo lo que habían pasado. Pero si que sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarle, de protegerle, de evitar que le ocurriera nada malo.

"Señores por favor…"

"No, señor, soy el jefe al mando de SG-1, si es cierto que Daniel está en mi equipo y es tan importante como todos aquí intentan decirme, tengo que velar por su seguridad y hacerme cargo de encontrar la forma de ayudarle yo mismo."

"Y yo soy su novio, supongo que eso valdrá algo." Jonas se acercó a la cama y tras decir eso fue hasta Daniel y le besó. Más parecía tratarse de marcar su territorio frente a Jack, pues este no apartó la mirada, como si para él se tratara de un duelo al que Jonas le estaba retando.

"Si nos pasó algo la otra vez, no necesito científicos en la expedición, quiero gente que sepa pelear y lo siento mucho muchacho, pero todavía te falta mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla para ser considerado un guerrero."

"Coronel, sólo lo hago por Daniel."

"Veo que ninguno de los dos va a dar su brazo a torcer, así que tendré tomar una decisión." El general miró a los tres hombres, primero a Jack, parecía ser el mismo que siempre había conocido, aunque todavía tenía cierta mirada extraña hacia Daniel, como si le costara reconocerlo; luego se detuvo en Jonas.

No conocía mucho a la última incorporación al SG-1, pero le caía bien, era discreto, aprendía rápido y sabía adaptarse, pero había cambiado, en los últimos días, desde que habían vuelto del planeta, él había cambiado mucho.

Siempre había visto los sentimientos de Jonas por Daniel, pero siempre había sabido como poner a un lado sus emociones y a otra su trabajo. En los últimos días no había otra persona más que Daniel, más trabajo que cuidarle, nada tenía importancia más que el doctor Jackson.

Por último vio a Daniel, si alguien necesitaba que se solucionaran las cosas, ese era Daniel, Sam había intentado matarle, el propio virus había intentado que se quitara la vida y los dos hombres más cercanos a él parecían haber empezado a pelearse por estar cerca de él. Aquello tenía que acabar de una vez por todas.

"Muy bien, coronel, coja al SG-1 siete a la mayor Carter y a Teal'c y márchese."

"¿Quiere que me lleve a Carter?"

"Creo que la mayor estará mejor alejada del doctor Jackson y le puede ser de mucha ayuda en el planeta."

"¿Y que hay conmigo?" Preguntó Jonas al verse excluido de la misión.

"Si quiere ayudar, le pido que se quede con el doctor Jackson, no podemos estar seguros de lo que el virus, droga o lo que sea le pueda hacer, así que le no quiero que le quite ojo de encima. ¿Lo ha comprendido?"

"Perfectamente." Dijo aliviado.

Daniel vio marcharse a Jack, aunque por un momento había llegado a pensar que podría llegar a besarle, pero no fue así, el coronel se fue para llevar a cabo la misión, mientras Jonas se quedó a su lado. Le gustaba tenerlo allí, no estaba seguro de lo que el virus le podía hacer y hasta que todo aquello se solucionara, estaría más seguro con Jonas cerca.


	9. Chapter 9

La ducha le había sentado bien a Daniel. Por fin la doctora Fraiser le había dado el alta, aunque le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, todavía no sabían cuales eran los efectos de lo que les habían inoculado.

Jonas estada a su lado todo el tiempo, no se separaba de él ni un momento y aunque intentaba comportarse con normalidad, Daniel sabía que había algo más detrás de su aparente tranquilidad.

Daniel se tumbó en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y los brazos contra el pecho. Estaba confundido, llevaba toda la semana pensando en sus sentimientos, en lo que sentía por Jonas y lo que recordaba sentir por el coronel.

"Vamos, te invito a comer." Daniel se volvió hacia Jonas, que le sonreía amistosamente. "Creo que hoy hay un bistec muy bueno en la cafetería." Se sentó a su lado en la cama, pero Daniel no dijo nada. "¿Qué pasa, no me digas que no tienes hambre, yo estoy hambriento."

"No tienes que hacer esto." Le contestó el doctor Jackson, cogiendo la mano de su compañero.

"¿A qué refieres? Sólo quiero que vengas conmigo a comer algo. No creo que nos comprometa a nada, además de todas formas, tienes que comer algo." Jonas continuaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

"Jonas, sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando. No hablado de esto después de todo lo que ha pasado y creo que mereces que te de, al menos, una explicación, te lo he hecho pasar mal y no te lo mereces.

Su compañero se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus propias manos. "No tienes que decirme nada, lo se muy bien y no me importa." Para sorpresa de Daniel, Jonas le besó, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin soltarle, casi dejándole sin respiración.

Daniel intentó soltarse, pero Jonas no se lo permitió. "Jonas, por favor, lo digo en serio, creo que tenemos que hablar."

"¿Eso te haría feliz?"

"Deja de preguntarme eso. No tienes que hacer todo por mi, tu también tienes que ser feliz." Jonas volvió a acercarse a él, pero Daniel lo detuvo justo antes de que volviera a besarle. "¡Jonas, no!"

Este se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada clavada en Daniel. "No quiero hablar, no quiero ninguna explicación de lo mucho que quieres al coronel. Todo eso ya lo se, no quiero saber más." Como si se tratara de un felino, Jonas se deslizó sobre la cama, sobre el cuerpo de Daniel, hasta que lo tuvo atrapado con sus extremidades. "Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa, algo que no hemos hecho todavía. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no has hecho el amor con ningún hombre todavía."

Daniel no había visto venir eso, durante el tiempo que había estado con Jonas porque realmente creía que le quería, no habían dado ese paso, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto, pero luego las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

"No, hasta que apareciste tu, nunca he estado con ningún hombre, así que no, jamás he mantenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre." Jonas se acercó cada vez más a él, su rostro apenas estaba separado por unos centímetros del de Daniel y sus manos se iban deslizando por el cuerpo del doctor. "¿Y tu, alguna vez has estado con un hombre?"

Jonas se acercó al oído de su compañero y le dijo susurrando: "Un par de veces, cuando estaba estudiando, decidí probar nuevas experiencias, una de ellas no salió bien, pero aprendí unas cuantas horas de uno de mis amantes."

Daniel estaba tensó, agarrotado incluso, se sentía incapaz de moverse bajo el cuerpo de Jonas, sin estar seguro si estaba asustado por lo que iba a ocurrir o porque deseaba escapar.

"Solo quiero hacerte feliz." Continuó diciéndole Jonas al oído. Sin embargo, cuando la imagen de Jack apareció con fuerza en al mente de Daniel, se dio cuenta que aquello no podía pasar, que estaba cometiendo el mayor error posible.

Jonas estaba deslizando sus manos hacia el vientre de Daniel y los besos que iba dejando en sus labio y en su cuello, eran cada vez más intensos. No podía negar que aquello lo estuviera excitando, por lo que suspiró intensamente. "Sabía que te gustaría, puedo enseñarte mucho más, si me dejas amarte."

Pero tan sólo era una cuestión física, en su mente tan sólo estaba el rostro de Jack, mirándole, sonriéndole como siempre, pues quería que fuera él quien le besara de esa forma y en esa misma cama.

"No puedo, lo siento." Daniel se separó de Jonas. "No quiero hacerte más daño. Ya sabes lo que siento por Jack y no puedo permitir que te hagas ilusiones con algo que no va a llegar a ningún sitio." Jonas se quitó de encima de Daniel rápidamente, como si se estuviera quemando con un fuego abrasador.

Se quedó sentado en la esquina de cama, con el rostro fuera del alcance de los ojos de Daniel. Su compañero se odiaba por hacerle daño a su amigo. Le partía el alma verlo tan decaído, haber gritado a Jack o incluso haber lastimado a Sam por haber comenzado su relación con Jonas en un primer momento.

Se acercó a él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos, pero Jonas se aparto de él y se levantó de la cama, necesitaba salir de allí. "Vamos Jonas por favor."

"No es fácil, yo intento hacerte feliz, nadie lo podría hacer como yo y lo sabes muy bien y tu ¿Qué? Me dices que no sientes lo mismo por mi. ¿Crees que eso no me duele?"

Sin embargo, Daniel tiró de él para que se volviera a sentar a su lado. "Tu lo has dicho quieres hacerme feliz. Muy bien, ¿sabes lo que me haría feliz?" Daniel comenzaba a comprender lo que le había dicho la doctora. Ninguno de los miembros del SG-1, excepto Teal'c se estaba comportando con normalidad y ahora se daba cuenta de verdad.

Jonas era un tipo fuerte, mostraba sus emociones sin ningún problema, pero no se hundía con facilidad. Pero ahora parecía distinto. Daniel estaba seguro que en una circunstancia normal, Jonas no se habría tomado su rechazo de esa forma.

Así que Daniel decidió seguir el juego que la droga en el interior de Jonas le estaba provocando. "Lo que me haría feliz, es que estuvieras a mi lado, tan sólo eso, que fueras mi mejor amigo."

"¿Quieres decir con eso que no quieres tener conmigo ningún tipo de relación sentimental?"

"No vayas por ahí. Claro que quiero una relación sentimental contigo, pero como amigos, como mi propio hermano. Yo te quiero, me has apoyado mucho y desde que toda esta locura comenzó eres el único que ha estado a mi lado en todo momento. Eso es lo mejor que podías haber hecho por mi, estar conmigo cuando todos me han dejado de lado."

Pero Jonas pareció no escucharle, se dio la vuelta completamente hacia él y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, rodeó su cuerpo con toda la fuerza posible y le besó de nuevo en los labios.

"Puedo hacerte muy feliz."

"Jonas, para. Has dicho que quieres que sea feliz y esto no me está haciendo feliz, no puedo, ya te lo he dicho." Cogió las manos de su compañero con las suyas y las retuvo, no se sentía seguro si Jonas estaba completamente libre. "Creo que voy a llamar a la doctora Fraiser, la droga que nos inocularon, está afectándote más de la cuenta."

"No por favor." Jonas forcejeó, incluso intentó acercarse de nuevo a Daniel, pero este se lo impidió, aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. "Quiero hacerte feliz, necesito hacerte feliz, no puedo vivir si no me quieres." Daniel no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Jonas acababa de derrumbarse, estaba llorando entre sus brazos, como si de un niño perdido en la oscuridad de la noche se tratara. "No me dejes así, por favor, no me hagas esto, no puedo vivir sin ti."

"Llamaré a Janet." Dijo finalmente Daniel, al comprender que aquello se les había ido de las manos. Por un momento, pensó en Jack y rezó en silencio para que todo fuera bien en aquel planeta.

- o -

"No se porque estamos aquí, no nos ocurre nada, no se que se le ha metido a Janet en la cabeza." Carter no había dejado de remugar desde que Jack le había contado los planes que tenían. "Y tampoco comprendo porque hemos tenido que dejar allí a Jonas, no tiene que ser la niñera de nadie y muchos de Daniel."

Jack se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a ella. Sam no recordaba haberlo visto muchas veces con esa expresión tan furiosa en la mirada. "Daniel ha estado a punto de morir maldita sea y usted ha estado a punto de matarlo en una ocasión. ¿Hubiera preferido que la hubiera encerrado por intento de homicidio? Si tiene que decirme algo sobre la droga que nos metieron en este dichoso planeta, será mejor que se calle hasta nuevo aviso."

Sin esperar respuesta, Jack continuó andando. Tealc' lo observó detenidamente, por primera vez en varios días, le había recordado al coronel O'Neill que le conocía, el que se preocupaba por Daniel, el que tomaba el control de todas las situaciones, desde luego podía volver a la normalidad.

De repente, un sonido les hizo detenerse, provenía de la mitad del bosque que los rodeaba, todos los soldados se pusieron en guardia y esperaron. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero al final unas ramas cercanas se movieron y ante ellos apareció un niño que no debía ser mayor de doce años.

"Bienvenidos. Seguro que estáis cansado de vuestro viaje, en mi pueblo podréis descansar y comer."

"¿Quién eres tu y de donde has salido?" Le preguntó el coronel, había algo en ese niño que no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero no estaba seguro lo que era. "¿No están tus padres por aquí? Estar sólo en el bosque puede ser peligroso."

"Aquí no, mi pueblo no tiene peligros, somos una gente feliz y ustedes también lo pueden ser si así lo desean." El niño comenzó a caminar internándose de nuevo en el frondoso bosque. "Vamos, les llevaré a ver al "creador de felicidad" estoy seguro que podrá ayudarles."

"¿De que está hablando señor?" Preguntó uno de los soldados.

"No lo se pero juraría haber oído decir ese nombre la última vez que estuvimos en este planeta. Un momento, ha dicho creador de felicidad, si estoy seguro ya he visto a ese hombre antes y creo que…"

Una intensa luz, la misma que habían visto la primera vez que habían estado allí. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Sam había desaparecido, junto con el resto de los soldados, allí tan sólo quedaban Jack y Teal'c. Habían vuelto a empezar.


	10. Chapter 10

La noche que Daniel pasó sólo en su habitación, fue la más tranquila que había tenido en días. Realmente lo necesitaba, no tener que preocuparse por lo que Jack sintiera por él o por lo que Jonas intentara hacer. Simplemente quería dormir y eso es lo que consiguió.

Por eso cuando se despertó la siguiente mañana, Daniel se sentía bien y sobretodo descansado. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco. Nada más salir de su dormitorio, dos soldados pasaron corriendo por el pasillo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó el doctor Jackson, pero los soldados no tuvieron tiempo para contestarle. Daniel conocía demasiado bien como pasaban las cosas en el comando Stargate y cuando los soldados pasaban corriendo, era porque algo estaba ocurriendo.

"Está a punto de entrar en el silo." Daniel se dio la vuelta y miró a los otros dos soldados que estaban hablando.

"Chicos vamos, decidme que es lo que está pasando aquí." Los dos soldados se miraron y durante un momento dudaron sobre decir algo o no. La doctora Fraiser había sido clara sobre lo que Daniel debía saber o no.

"Jonas Quinn está a punto de cruzar la puerta." Daniel no dijo nada y salió corriendo. Un par de militares más fueron a su lado, pero no le detuvieron.

"Deténgase Jonas Quinn. No puede cruzar la puerta, no podemos permitírselo." Daniel se detuvo en seco al llegar a la puerta del silo. Allí estaba Jonas, la puerta abierta y los soldados apuntando a su compañero. "No se lo volveré a repetir señor Quinn, tenemos órdenes de devolverle de vuelta a la enfermería."

"Jonas, no se lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pero creo que deberías hacer caso a los soldados." Por fin, Jonas que hasta ese momento había estado mirando a la puerta como si de un objeto hipnotizante se tratara, se volvió hacia Daniel y se lo quedó mirando. "Jonas… vamos, ¿Qué te ocurre? Creía que la medicina de Janet te estaba ayudando."

"¿Ayudarme? Vamos Daniel, sabes muy bien lo que necesito y tu no quieres dármelo, así deja de preocuparte por lo que puede o no puede ayudarme y deja que cruce la puerta."

"¿Para ir adonde?" Daniel dio un paso hacia él, mientras Jonas tan sólo lo miró fijamente, quería que se acercara a él, que estuviera a su lado, que se molestara en ayudarle, pues era la única forma de tenerlo cerca.

"Hay algo ahí, en el otro lado, no puedo explicártelo, pero algo ha pasado en el planeta en el que está el resto del equipo y necesito ir." Daniel continuó acercándose, lo tenía al lado, tan cerca que si alargaba un poco más la mano llegaría hasta él.

"Perfecto, iremos allí, pero necesitaremos un equipo, como siempre y yo iré contigo."

"¡No! Tengo que ir ahora, no se por qué, pero es ahora." Jonas retrocedió justo en el momento en el que Daniel estaba a punto de cogerle de la mano.

"Jonas, espera, no estás bien, déjame ayudarte."

"Quieres ayudarme, muy bien, entonces ven conmigo." Sin que Daniel pudiera reaccionar, Jonas le cogió de la mano y tiró de él con fuerza. El doctor Jackson escuchó dos disparos, pero no pudo ver más, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba cruzando la puerta detrás de Jonas.

- o -

"Señor, la puerta se ha abierto, estamos esperando órdenes." Le dijo uno de los soldados que vigilaban la puerta al coronel.

"Manténgase en su posición soldado, Teal'c y yo vamos en camino."

Los dos hombres cruzaron el Stargate corriendo. "¿Doctor Jackson? Creía que todavía no el habían dado el visto bueno para volver a las misiones." Jonas comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia el bosque y cuando el soldado quiso decirle algo, el último miembro del SG-1 comenzó a correr.

"Jonas espera. Soldado, si ve al coronel O'Neill, dígale lo que ha pasado y que… nos busque por el bosque." Si ocurría algo, el coronel los encontraría, siempre lo hacía, siempre estaba allí para salvarle y esa vez no iba a ser una excepción, al menos eso esperaba Daniel.

Echó a correr detrás de Jonas y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba corriendo entre los árboles, intentando no caerse con las ramas sueltas. No sabía cuando llevaba corriendo, pero había perdido la noción de donde estaba, si se detenía en ese mismo momento, estaría completamente perdido. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió, fue seguir adelante y con un poco de suerte poder encontrar a Jonas.

"Esto no tiene sentido Teal'c, sabemos muy bien que la gente no desaparece porque si, la gente de ese pueblo, tiene que saber algo y en cuanto le digamos al general lo que ha ocurrido, iremos al pueblo y les preguntaremos que es lo que les ha pasado a nuestra gente."

En cuanto el soldado que vigilaba la puerta vio llegar a Teal'c y Jack, se acercó a ellos y les contó lo que había visto. "¿Les dejó marcharse sin más? ¿Dejó que Daniel, después de todo lo que ha pasado esté solo en ese bosque? Vamos soldado, no le dije que hiciera eso. Vamos Teal'c tenemos que encontrarles antes de que les ocurra algo."

El coronel se dio la vuelta y mientras remugaba, continuó andando, internándose en el bosque. Teal'c era un buen rastreador, de eso no había ninguna duda y en seguida pudo localizar el rastro de sus compañeros.

"Jonas espera. Deja de correr y dime donde vas. Quiero ayudarte." Daniel estaba exhausto y estaba a punto de perder el rastro de su compañero. Quería detenerse, pero no podía dejar sólo a Jonas.

Sin embargo, el cansancio fue demasiado para él y al dar el siguiente paso, no vio la enorme rama que sobresalía del suelo y sin poder evitarlo, metió el pie en ella, tropezó y cayó por una pequeña pendiente que había más allá. Dio unas pocas vueltas sobre si mismo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mayoría de los huesos de su cuerpo y finalmente, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

"¿Has oído eso?"

"Se parecía a la voz Daniel Jackson y parece tener problemas. Puede que esté herido." Jack se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Muchas gracias por la información, pero no hacía falta ser tan gráfico. Seguro que no le ha pasado nada; posiblemente no haya sido más que un susto." Ni siquiera el propio O'Neill creía sus palabras, pero necesitaba decirlo, porque no se perdonaría que le ocurriera nada al hombre que quería. "Vamos, si le hemos oído, no puede andar muy lejos."

Jack comenzó a correr, siguiendo los pasos de Daniel. Los pensamientos de lo que podía significar esa voz se agolparon en su cabeza uno sobre otro. Hasta que Daniel no estuviera en sitio seguro no estaría tranquilo.

- o -

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, Daniel se despertó, tal y como había sentido cuando había caído, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no estaba seguro si tenía algún hueso roto.

Apoyando las manos en el suelo, intentó incorporarse, pero al poner el pie en el suelo y tratar de leventarse, el dolor en el tobillo derecho fue terrible y volvió a caer al suelo otra vez. "Jack ¿Dónde estás?"

Se estaba haciendo de noche y comenzaba a refrescar dentro poco haría frío y eso no le iba a hacer ningún bien. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en un árbol. Entonces notó el pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente.

Se debía de haber golpeado la cabeza al caer y ahora que estaba recuperando completamente la consciencia, se daba cuenta del terrible dolor en las sienes. Allí recostado, viendo como oscurecía a su alrededor, tan sólo podía pensar en dos cosas. Estaba solo y podía morir solo si nadie le encontraba y Jack no estaba allí con él. Tan sólo pedía eso, que el coronel lo encontrara antes de perder el conocimiento.

"Jack date prisa por favor."

- o -

"O'Neill" Jack paró en seco y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero. "Lo he encontrado y creo que está herido." El corazón se le aceleró en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, muchas veces había visto herido a Daniel, pero siempre estaba seguro de lo que leo había ocurrido y ahora, podía ser cualquier cosa.

"Oh dios mío, Daniel." Bajó con rapidez el pequeño terraplén. Daniel estaba allí, con la ropa sucia rasgada con manchas de sangre por diferentes sitios. Estaba quieto, definitivamente estaba inconsciente. Jack se agachó y lo tocó, su cuerpo estaba frío, excesivamente frío.

El coronel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se paró en seco al escuchar ruido de pisadas en el suelo, seguido de una conversación entre dos Jaffas. Le hizo un gesto a Teal'c y obedeciendo, su compañero desapareció para comprobar si aquellos Jaffas eran una amenaza o no.

"Vamos Daniel, no me hagas esto." Escuchando su voz, el doctor Jackson abrió los ojos y sonrió. "Eso es." Sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pensar Daniel, le acarició la mejilla, pero este tan sólo se recostó sobre él, para sentirse más seguro y protegido entre los brazos del coronel. "Vamos te sacaré de aquí."

Lentamente, O'Neill se retiró, ayudando a Daniel a ponerse en pie, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. Apenas podía permanecer en pie, no podía caminar y su expresión de dolor no era muy halagüeña.

"O'Neill, quedaros donde estáis los Jaffas están vigilando el bosque, voy a buscar ayuda quédate con Daniel Jackson."

"Roger. Bueno, creo que está va a ser una noche larga." Jack miró a su alrededor y entonces no muy lejos de donde estaba él, encontró una cueva. "Vamos nos refugiaremos allí del frío ¿Crees que podrás llegar?" Daniel asintió en silencio y recostándose de nuevo en Jack se puso en pie.

El coronel se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de su compañero, que suspiró por lo bajo al notar el calor de la prenda. Comenzó a caminar, llevando a Daniel con él, pero este se detuvo en seco y se lo quedó mirando, intentando sonreír, apartando por un momento el dolor en todo el cuerpo y sobretodo en el tobillo.

"Sabía que vendrías."

Antes de llegar a la cueva, Daniel se derrumbó en los brazos de Jack, pero el coronel fue rápido y consiguió atrapar su cuerpo. Se lo quedó mirando un momento, allí tan débil y frágil no se podía imaginar como había pasado por alto el amor y el absoluto cariño que ahora sentía por él.


	11. Chapter 11

La cueva estaba fría y conforme se iba haciendo de noche, todavía era peor. Jack acomodó a Daniel, ayudándole a que apoyara la espalda en la pared. Su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados y cada pocos momentos apretaba los dientes por el dolor. Jack no dijo nada, se imaginaba lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Daniel.

El doctor gruñó, la notar un fuerte pinchazo en al cabeza. "Vamos a salir de esta." Dijo Jack, intentando hacerle sentir mejor, aunque él mismo estaba bastante preocupado por lo que podía llegar a ocurrir.

"Lo se, llevo mucho tiempo contigo como para saber algo así." Daniel abrió los ojos, sin esconder el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. "No me mires así, no es la primera vez que estamos en una situación así."

"Pero creo que si es la primera que algo así ocurre por mi culpa. Si no me hubiera comportado como un idiota contigo…" Daniel se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla, pero nada mas hacer el primer movimiento, sintió que la cueva le daba vueltas. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer sobre Jack; que se había colocado a su lado.

"No seas así. No debes culparte por esto. Ya sabemos que nos envenenaron o algo parecido, ninguno nos comportamos como realmente somos." Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Daniel notó las manos de Jack deslizarse por su espalda, como si de un masaje se tratara y mientras se iba relajando, suspiró aliviado. "Además, parece que todo esto ha servido para algo." Jack seguía acariciándolo, moviendo sus manos con el más absoluto cariño de su espalda a sus riñones y de ahí a sus brazos.

"¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Creo que el golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado demasiado. Deberías descansar; cuando Teal'c venga a buscarnos te despertaré." De repente, Jack le besó en la frente. Pareció lo más normal, el gesto más lógico en ese momento, igual que un momento después acercarse más a él y besarle en los labios fue algo natural para los dos.

Daniel se quedó mirando al coronel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía nervioso y sobretodo y lo más raro, se había quedado sin palabras, tan sólo miraba a Daniel, como si esperara una respuesta por su parte. Aunque le pesaba el cuerpo más de lo que podía llegar a soportar durante mucho rato, consiguió levantar el brazo y rozar con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Jack.

Jack le abrazó con fuerza, asegurándose de no hacerle daño. "Lo siento mucho, si te hubiera perdido por lo que quiera que nos han hecho, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, aunque no se si podré olvidar que estás así por mi culpa ahora mismo." Le susurró al oído, mientras Daniel jugueteaba con su pelo.

"Vamos Jack, estoy bien…" Dudó un momento, mentirle a Jack en su estado, no tenía ningún sentido. "Puede que tarde unos días en andar, unas semanas como mucho, pero eso me permitirá descansar y relajarme un poco nada más."

"No tienes porque ser tan bueno conmigo, con lo que te he hecho creo que no me lo merezco." Como si de un gato buscando un lugar cálido en el que dormir, Daniel se refugió entre los brazos de Jack. "Tengo que mirarte la pierna, quiero comprobar si estás bien o si…"

"Claro, supongo que tienes más experiencia que yo con huesos rotos." El doctor le besó al ver lo mucho que le costaba decir a Jack que podía estar herido. Le besó con ternura, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que le besaba él.

Jack se apartó lentamente de él y se colocó delante. "Puede que haya Jaffas enemigos fuera, así que no debemos hacer ruido." Puso la mano en la pierna herida de Daniel y ya notó que se tensaba. "Si está dislocada y tengo que ponerla en su sitio, esto va a doler, mucho."

"Lo harás bien, no te preocupes." Antes de conocer a Jack, Daniel no era un hombre acción, ni siquiera había sido temerario en el colegio, por lo que nunca había tenido ni el más mínimo esguince y mucho menos ningún tipo de fractura, por eso cuando de repente pensó en el intenso dolor que aquello podía causarle, la sangre se le heló; porque hasta ese momento, la adrenalina de la caída, la presencia de Jack cerca de él y la necesidad de escapar de los Jaffas lo había mantenido distraído y no había notado un excesivo dolor. Pero a partir de ese momento, las cosas sólo podían ir a peor.

Jack se lo quedó mirando. Por mucho que lo intentara, Daniel no podía engañarle, por lo que en ese momento no pudo esconder el miedo que sentía. Pero el coronel no dijo nada, simplemente retiró la tela desgarrada del pantalón de Daniel y se deshizo de su zapato, momento en el que Daniel protestó por lo bajo y comprobó la magnitud de la herida.

Respiró ligeramente aliviado al ver que no estaba rota, aquello hubiera sido más doloroso para Daniel, pero tal y como había tenido el tobillo estaba dislocado, inflamado y a cada momento que pasaba su color le gustaba menos al coronel. Cogió con fuerza la mano de su compañero, que este habla clavado en la arena del suelo.

"Vale, esto va a doler, no lo puedo evitar, pero tengo que ponerte el tobillo en tu sitio o dentro de poco comenzará a hacértelo pasar muy mal. También podemos esperar a que venga la ayuda y luego dejar que sea Janet la que."

"Jack, Sam y Jonas están desaparecidos, estamos siendo rodeados por Jaffas, que no sabemos cuantos son y tenemos que salir de aquí. No quiero ser una carga para ti, así que haz todo lo que debas y deja que yo me ocupe de mi dolor."

El tiempo se paró más allá de ellos dos un momento más tarde, pues Jack se acercó a él y cogiendo el cuerpo de Daniel con cuidado lo rodeó y le besó en los labios, como si nada más, tuviera importancia. Tan sólo quería demostrarle que estaba realmente enamorado, que se había comportado fatal con él y que deseaba hacer lo mejor para Daniel.

"Te compensaré por todo esto."

"Me basta con una cena romántica y una buena conversación. No pido demasiado." Dijo con una tímida sonrisa. "Ah y también una visita al museo arqueológico de New York."

"Daniel creo que eso es pedir demasiado… vale, pero sólo un día, que tampoco te he roto ningún hueso." Los dos rieron un momento, con una mezcla de miedo y desahogo, que ambos necesitaban desde hacía tiempo. "Estás preparado." Daniel tan sólo asintió, pues volver a la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle no le permitió decir ni una palabra. "Contaré hasta cinco, respira hondo y… intenta no gritar… demasiado." De nuevo Daniel asintió, mientras miraba a Jack, colocarse de nuevo delante de él.

Mirar al coronel, le hizo sentirse bien, pero cuando sintió la terrible descarga que nació en su pierna y recorrió su cuerpo a velocidad de vértigo. Tuvo que morderse el labio y clavar las uñas en el suelo para conseguir no gritar, tal y como le había pedido Jack.

Tan sólo fue un segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Daniel sintiera que dejaba de respirar y el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones. No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, hasta que tuvo que abrirlos para ver de nuevo al coronel junto a él, esperando ver sus ojos azules. Respiró entrecortadamente, casi sin aliento y sonrió con dificultad; para un momento más tarde perder el conocimiento en brazos de Jack.

El repentino dolor en la pierna le hizo volver en si. Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad, pero no estaba seguro del tiempo que había pasado en realidad. Estaba tumbado, trató de enderezarse, pero las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, le hicieron caer otra vez.

"No te muevas o te vas a hacer daño." Tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Jack y el coronel le había tapado con su chaqueta. "Me has dado un buen susto cuando has perdido el conocimiento."

Daniel intentó mover la pierna lastimada, pero entre el dolor y el entablillado que le había puesto el coronel, no pudo hacerlo. "¿Cuánto rato he estado inconsciente?"

"Media hora, pero no me sorprende, estabas agotado y el dolor en la pierna tenía que ser insoportable, no se si yo hubiera aguantado tanto como tu." Se agachó para acercarse a su rostro y le besó. "Ahora tengo que comunicarme con Teal'c, cuando salí para buscar las ramas, me aseguré que no había Jaffas en los alrededores. De momento estamos a salvo aquí."

"¿Y que hay de los demás, de Sam y Jonas? Tenemos que buscarlos, son nuestros amigos no podemos dejarlos tirados. Tenemos que hacer algo." Antes de que pudiera intentar moverse, Jack lo abrazó y lo retuvo.

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo a pesar de lo que nos hicieron, siempre preocupado por todos. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto como para olvidarme de ti? No se lo que esa pretende esa gente, pero…"

Aunque tan sólo deseaba dormir, relajarse y despertarse de nuevo en la base, Daniel permaneció atento a lo que estaba diciendo el coronel, mirando el movimiento hipnótico de sus manos, el tono sincero y tierno de su voz y sobretodo la forma en la que le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza.

"Lo siento, supongo que te estoy aburriendo, justo cuando más necesitas descansar."

"No dejes de hablar ahora, quiero seguir escuchándote, haces que me sienta mejor y que no me duela tanto. Además, con todo el tiempo que tu cerebro ha estado huyendo de mi, te echaba de menos, echaba de menos al Jack O'Neill del que me enamoré hace tiempo." Jack se quedó en silencio, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Aunque el coronel intentó impedírselo, Daniel consiguió incorporarse, ocultando todo lo que pudo el dolor que recorría su cuerpo y se apoyó cómodamente en el pecho de Jack. El latido de su corazón le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el continuo sonido que provenía del interior del cuerpo del coronel.

"Es la primera vez que no me dices algo así de forma desesperada, durante todos estos días, pensaba que tan sólo lo decías para hacerme reaccionar, porque querías que fuera el mismo otra vez, no porque realmente lo sintieras, porque realmente estuvieras enamorado de mi."

"¿De verdad pensabas eso? Ahora si que pienso que has sido un tonto. Yo pensaba que me conocías mejor." Dijo Daniel con un puchero burlón en el rostro al que Jack no pudo resistirse sin abrazarlo.

"Ese ha sido el problema durante estos días. Lo que nos hiciera la gente de este planeta, me hizo olvidar todo lo que se sobre ti. Tan sólo eras el doctor Daniel Jackson, un extraño para mi. Ahora se que hace mucho tiempo que deje de verte así, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo."

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Eso quiere decir, que te quiero, hace mucho que lo se, pero esta es la primera vez que te lo digo, aunque no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo."

Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, el dolor en su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo y moverse para abrazar a Jack, no pareció ser nada complicado, aunque sabía que más tarde su cuerpo se quejaría. Sin embargo, un ruido de hojas al ser pisadas se escuchó en el exterior de la cueva y en completo silencio Jack y él se quedaron mirando.


	12. Chapter 12

Al escuchar el sonido en el exterior de la cueva, Jack y Daniel se quedaron cayados. El coronel se colocó delante de su compañero para protegerle y esperó. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien entre ellos, no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera a su compañero.

Una sombra apareció en la entrada, aunque por su pequeño tamaño no parecía un de los Jaffas que vigilaban el bosque para buscarlos. Daniel contuvo el aliento. No podía andar con el tobillo dislocado, por lo que mucho menos podría salir corriendo si hacía falta. No iba a ser más un estorbo para Jack.

"Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien." Dijo el coronel en voz baja, aunque Daniel no sabía a quien se lo estaba diciendo, si a si mismo o era para tranquilizar a Daniel. "Nadie te va a poner una mano encima."

El ruido de pasos sonaba cada vez más cerca, no había duda que quien fuera, estaba entrando en la cueva y dentro de un momento se percataría de su presencia. Daniel agarró con fuerza la mano de Jack, entre el dolor en la pierna, la cabeza que le hacía sentir algo mareado y el miedo porque pudieran matarlos en menos de dos segundos, Daniel no podía aguantar más.

Entonces lo vieron, ninguno de los dos podía creerse que realmente aquella personita estuviera delante de ellos, que aquel niño, que parecía haber salido de la nada, del mismísimo bosque, los estuviera mirando, sonriendo como si nada, como si no hubiera Jaffas o cualquier peligro en la inmensidad del bosque.

"Os estaba buscando para llevaros al pueblo." Dijo el niño con su vocecilla infantil, sin quitar de su expresión aquella simpática sonrisa. "Vamos, los jaffas no deben encontrarnos."

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Jack, relajándose un poco. Sin embargo, no dejó tener el arma preparada. Por mucho que se tratara de un niño, había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de sus años viajando por el Stargate, como para fiarse de lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser una criatura inocente.

El niño no aparentaba más de diez años y no parecía asustado al nombrar a los Jaffas o sorprendidos al haberlos encontrado a ellos dos allí en la cueva. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos, vuestros amigos os están esperando." Sin esperar respuesta, el niño se dio la vuelta y comprobó que la salida de la cueva estuviera limpia de problemas. "Os guiaré, no está lejos, pero tardaremos un rato, sobretodo con él." Terminó diciendo, señalando a Daniel.

El coronel y Daniel se miraron perplejos. Aquello no tenía sentido. En realidad nada de lo que había pasado durante los últimos días tenía sentido, por lo que aquello ya no pareció tan extraño. Al fin y al cabo no tenían muchas posibilidades, o bien esperaban a que los Jaffas los encontraran o se fiaban de aquel niño y le seguían hasta su pueblo.

"Tal vez esté diciendo al verdad ¿Y si Jonas y Sam están allí? Además Jack, no voy a ir muy lejos si los jaffas dan con nosotros y si te cogen por mi culpa..." El coronel le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

"Siempre preocupándote por mi. ¿Puedes levantarte?" Jack creyó sentir el mismo dolor que Daniel al escuchar su fuerte quejido al ponerse en pie con su ayuda.

Daniel no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le dolían las costillas, obviamente la caía había sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio y no sólo era el tobillo el que le estaba destrozando. Se apoyó el Jack y sin querer echó todo su peso sobre él, sabía muy bien que el coronel no le dejaría caer nunca.

"¿Crees que podrás andar?" Daniel asintió, sabía que si lo decía con palabras, Jack notaría su mentira. No podía caminar, estaba cansado, las nauseas no hacían más que revolverle el estómago y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Lo único que quería era estar en una cama confortable, con todas las luces apagadas y tener a Jack a su lado, durmiendo toda la noche, como si nada de aquello hubiera existido.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta. El coronel y él estaban solos en medio del bosque, en cuanto los jaffas los vieran, los matarían y relajarse era un auténtico lujo para ellos. Por eso, por mucho que le costara una eternidad y un inmenso dolor apoyar el pie herido, lo hizo sin decir nada, apretando los dientes y dejando que Jack le ayudara.

Por fin tenían delante de ellos la salida de la cueva. Jack se detuvo y se colocó delante de Daniel. "¿Estás listo?" Tras pensárselo unos segundos y con la mirada de un cachorrillo abandonado, Daniel negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué más daba si Jack se enteraba que estaba asustado? ¿Qué importaba si necesitaba ser abrazado por la única persona que le hacía sentir bien? Gracias a lo que aquella gente les hubiera hecho, ahora Daniel se sentía preparado para expresar todo lo que había en su corazón al coronel.

"Vamos ven aquí." La voz cariñosa del coronel le hizo sentir bien, siempre lo hacía, pero aquella vez era diferente, aquella vez no eran el doctor Jackson y el coronel O'Neill. Allí en mitad del bosque, eran dos personas que se querían y que acababan de confesarse que se querían.

Jack abrazó Daniel, lo arropó entre sus brazos y le besó en la cabeza, como si de un niño se tratara. "Dime que vamos a salir de esta y que cuando queramos darnos cuenta estaremos de vuelta en la base, como si nada hubiera ocurrido."

"Vamos a salir…" Pero Daniel no le dejó terminar de hablar, pues le cerró la boca con un beso. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, saber que le quería, que estaría siempre con él por muy mal que fueran las cosas. Sus labios contra los suyos propios, eran todo lo que le hacían mantener la cordura dentro de toda aquella locura que estaban viviendo.

- o -

"Hace media hora has dicho que tu pueblo estaba cerca. ¿Cómo contáis la distancia por aquí?" Dijo el coronel bastante cabreado. Miró a Daniel, hacía un buen rato que no había dicho nada y eso conociendo a Daniel no era nada bueno.

Sabía que lo tenía que estar pasando muy mal, pero tenía claro que era un hombre muy fuerte, que había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad por un tobillo dislocado.

"Dije que estaba cerca, pero con tantos jaffas vigilando el bosque, hemos tenido que dar un rodeo más largo de lo previsto." Ahora que se fijaba un poco más en aquel niño, no aparentaba ser una personita tan joven.

Se movía por el bosque como un experimentado explorador, como si llevara toda la vida haciendo algo así. Parecía no tener miedo a los Jaffas y hablaba como cualquier adulto lo haría en una situación semejante.

"¿Quién eres en realidad?" Preguntó de repente Daniel, emitiendo un fuerte suspiro y conseguir no gritar después de decirlo. "No eres quien nos estás diciendo, escondes algo y quiero saber lo que es." Le costaba respirar, por lo que Daniel hablaba entrecortadamente

"Vamos a descansar cinco minutos y luego recorreremos el último tramo hasta la aldea." Dijo el niño, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta y al comentario de Daniel. Este lo miró, ya no le cabía ninguna duda

Dentro de ese cuerpecito había algo mucho más grande que una mente de diez años escasos. Aquel niño era tan inteligente como cualquier adulto y su racionamiento no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Daniel.

"Nos está escondiendo algo. No se lo que es, pero ese niño no es quien dice ser realmente." Daniel se estremeció al notar las manos de Jack sobre su tobillo.

Lo miró, le encantaba que le estuviera cuidando, que pese a las barbaridades que se habían dicho durante los últimos días, las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad y el coronel le cuidara con todo el cariño posible.

"Lo siento no quería hacerte daño." Daniel sonrió con una pequeña mueca de dolor. "Tienes razón, ya se que nos está ocultando algo, pero no todavía no se lo que es. ¿De verdad crees que debemos seguirle a su pueblo? Tal vez sea una trampa."

"Lo se, pero tal y como están las cosas, no creo que tengamos muchas opciones ahora mismo." De repente, unas ramas cercanas se movieron, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

"No os mováis. ¡Jaffa Kree!" Grito el guerrero que apuntaba a Daniel con su lanzadera. Entonces escucharon los dos disparos y un momento más tarde el tercero y el Jaffa que los amenazaba cayó al suelo.

Daniel respiró al ver a Teal'c apareciendo entre los árboles. "Gracias a dios Teal'c, ya pensaba que habían sido más jaffas. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?" Preguntó O'Neill mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"No eres tan bueno en el bosque como crees O'Neill, cualquier rastreador hubiera dado contigo." O'Neill refunfuñó, pero ninguno de sus dos compañeros pudo entender sus palabras. "Daniel Jackson estás herido."

"No te preocupes, solo es un tobillo dislocado por no mirar por donde ando. Al menos Jack es bueno en algo y los primeros auxilios se le dan bastante bien." Daniel sonrió, volviéndose hacia le coronel, pues recordó aquel primer beso o la forma de masajearle la espalda en la cueva y todo lo que había hecho por él desde entonces.

"¡Es un Jaffa! ¿sois amigos de los jaffas?" El niño apareció junto a ellos.

"De este Jaffa si, y vámonos que pronto se hará de noche y no quiero tener otro accidente por no ver el camino que tengo delante de mis pies." Daniel se puso de nuevo en pie, las costillas le gritaron pero se estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor tan persistente.

"No puedo llevar al pueblo a un Jaffa."

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo o no?" Daniel subió el tono de su voz ante aquella respuesta del niño.

Estaba dolorido, agotado y no iba a permitir, que por mucho que escondiera aquella gente, un niño de diez años les llevara la contraria cuando lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era una cama en la que reposar.

"Vale, pero si hace algo, la culpa caerá sobre vosotros dos." Daniel y Jack asintieron y junto con el niño y Teal'c, continuaron el viaje.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel ya no podía aguantar más, ´habia consumido todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, pero el pueblo parecía estar demasiado lejos para él. No lo conseguiría, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, estaba seguro que debía tener una conmoción y que lo debería estar haciendo en ese momento sería descansar; en lugar de quedar exhausto en mitad de un bosque.

Tropezó con una raíz, la pierna también le estaba destrozando, apenas podía dar un paso más. en cualquier momento se dejaría caer en mitad del camino y le diría a Jack que no podía seguir adelante.

Pero también estaban Sam y Jonas y los jaffas que les estaban buscando y el propio Jack que no hacía más que preocuparse por él y preguntarle cada cinco minutos como se encontraba. No podía decepcionarle, no quería demostrarle que aguantaba menos que él. Estaba seguro que Jack había estado en situaciones mucho peores que esa y había aguantado. Daniel no podía ser menos.

"Daniel ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara." Volvió a preguntarle Jack cuando decidió parar de nuevo para descansar durante cinco minutos. Al principio Daniel no contestó, tenía bastante con mantenerse despierto y no derrumbarse. "Daniel, vamos dime algo y no me asustes."

"Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Además seguro que el pueblo está muy cerca y luego podré descansar." Mentía y no era muy bueno haciéndolo y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mentirle a Jack sobre algo.

"Daniel, si te encuentras mal dímelo, lo entiendo. No hay muchos que puedan seguir adelante con un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza y con un tobillo recientemente dislocado. No eres un militar, no tienes porque hacerte el tipo duro conmigo." Jack le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, para darle luego un tierno beso en los labios.

"Lo se." Pero aquello quería hacerlo por Jack, ahora que lo había conseguido, ahora que le tenía a su lado, no quería parecer un simple lastre para él. Era su compañero de misiones desde hacía años y Jack siempre tenía que salvarle el cuello. No podía permitirlo por más tiempo.

Por mucho que le doliera la cabeza, por mucho que no tuviera fuerzas para dar un paso más y seguir adelante, tenía que hacerlo y demostrarle al coronel, que era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, aunque eso significara acabar consigo mismo.

"El pueblo está aquí al lado. Si nos ponemos en marcha ya, llegaremos antes del anochecer." Dijo el niño, que se había convertido en un estupendo guía. El coronel se comenzó a caminar y Teal'c esperó a que Daniel estuviera listo, pero este se quedó mirando al niño. Había algo raro en él, tal vez fuera la forma en la que el muchacho le mirara a él, como si lo conociera de algo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo hiciera. Pero un momento después el niño se dio la vuelta, apartó la mirada de Daniel y fue tras el coronel. "El jaffa no debería entrar en el pueblo, allí los siervos de los dioses no son bienvenidos."

Daniel dejó de oír la conversación, pues de nuevo, Teal'c y el tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo el camino. Gimió por el dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar hacer ningún ruido más, para evitar que Jack le escuchara y se volviera a preocupar por él.

"A O'Neill no le molesta cuidar de ti. No tienes porque hacerte el duro con él." Le dijo el jaffa mientras le ayudaba caminar. "Te comportas muy extraño Daniel Jackson, seguramente sigan siendo los efectos de lo que os hicieron aquí."

"¿A que te refieres con extraño? Yo me siento bien." Dijo Daniel respirando con cierta dificultad.

"¿Por qué no le dices que no te encuentras bien?" Daniel se lo quedó mirando. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Pero un momento después hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, no fue algo voluntario, simplemente, algo que su propia cabeza le dijo que debía decir.

"No quiero…" Comenzó a decir pero de dejo de hablar cuando la vista se le nubló y tuvo que concentrarse en mantenerse consciente. "No puedo peder…" Volvió a intentarlo, pero todo parecía estar en su contra para poder hablar.

"O'Neill." Escuchó decir a Teal'c. Se detuvieron, Daniel quería decirle que no era necesario, pero al mismo tiempo su propio cuerpo estaba llegando a sus últimas energías, pronto tendría que pararse si no quería tener rendido en suelo.

Sin embargo, su mente le confundía, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que siguiera hacia delante. "Jack te dejará si ve que eres un tipo débil, si descubre que no puedes seguir su ritmo, te tirará a un lado y se buscará a otro. ¿Acaso no has visto como le miran algunos de esos militares en la base? Más de uno estaría deseando seguir los pasos del coronel y tu te quedarás atrás por un par de golpes de nada."

Lo escuchaba con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta cuando Jack llegó a su lado o cuando había comenzado a hablarle. Tan sólo se percató cuando notó las manos del coronel sobre su rostro.

"Daniel… Daniel, vale ahora si que me estás asustando."

"Estoy bien, de verdad, te lo prometo, puedo seguir adelante hasta el pueblo. No tienes que preocuparte por mi." Escuchó a Jack reírse mientras el acariciaba la mejilla. "No hace falta que me trates como un crío, ni como alguien inferior a ti… Puedo seguir tu ritmo sin ningún problema."

"Vale, entonces abre los ojos." Daniel no comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo hasta pasados unos segundos, en los que se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Daniel le hizo caso y los abrió dispuesto a mirarle y demostrarle que estaba bien, pero al hacerlo, por un momento se preguntó porque Jack no dejaba de moverse y porque eso le estaba dando ganas de vomitar. Entonces notó que las piernas le fallaban y que caía irremediablemente al suelo, pero Jack lo cogió a tiempo.

"No, estoy bien, no pienses…" Pero el quejido salió de su boca y sin poder evitarlo agarró la chaqueta del coronel. "Jack, por favor, no me dejes por esto, no me dejes porque sea más débil que tu. Yo… yo te… te quiero." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Mierda, Daniel, ¡Daniel" pero ya no le contestó. por un momento Jack se quedó allí, teniendo a su compañero entre sus brazos, como si de un niño se tratara. Le quitó el sudor frío de la frente y lo acunó lentamente. "¿Cómo iba a dejarte si yo también te quiero?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c se acercó al coronel y puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. "Creo que los jaffas se acercan, pronto encontrarán nuestro rastro. Deberíamos salir de aquí."

"Lo se, tengo que poner a Daniel a salvo." Llevaba todo el día pensando en eso. incluso cuando pensaba que compañero no estaba tan mal, una voz en su mente le decía que Daniel le necesitaba, que siempre tendría que estar cuidando de él, porque siempre se metía en problemas.

¿Cómo podía estar pensando algo así de la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía años? Alejó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pues ya le estaba machacando demasiado.

"O'Neill." Volvió a repetir Teal'c con mayor insistencia. "Yo le llevaré."

"Vamos, estamos muy cerca." Dijo el pequeño guía, que ya se había internado en el bosque.

Jack vio como Teal'c cargaba con Daniel, como si apenas fuera una carga para él. El coronel hubiera deseado poder llevar personalmente a Daniel, pero no podía negar que también estaba cansado y de tener que haber transportado a su compañero, hubiera retrasado demasiado a todo el grupo.

- o -

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, vieron las primeras casas del pueblo y el niño que les estaba guiando echó a correr al ver alguien familiar. Una mujer también corrió en su dirección y Jack supuso que se trataría de la madre del muchacho.

Poco a poco se comenzó a formar un revuelo alrededor del grupo recién llegado y en pocos minutos la mitad del pueblo debían de estar allí. Un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años se acercó al coronel, mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio. Jack supuso se que se trataría del alcalde o como llamaran allí al líder de aquella gente.

"Sed bienvenidos de nuevo." Jack se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, pues ese hombre, tal y como le estaba saludando, realmente parecía conocerle y para él era la primera vez que lo veía. "Pensábamos que no vendríamos, la mayor parte de la gente que tratamos no lo hacen, creíamos que todo había ido bien."

"Un momento, un momento. Espero que alguien me explique de que va todo esto, porque me estoy perdiendo. ¿Está diciendo que nos conoce? Nosotros no hemos estado aquí antes."

"Claro que si coronel, me dio esto." El niño se acercó a Jack y le entregó el envoltorio de una chocolatina. "Dijo que los niños de su mundo comían esto habitualmente." Jack miró todas las caras que tenía delante. Todos el miraban con familiaridad, todos estaban seguros de conocerle. ¿Estaría volviéndose loco?

"Cuando vimos aparecer a sus compañeros, nos dimos cuenta que la terapia no había salido tan bien como creíamos y nos preguntamos cuando vendrían ustedes dos."

"O'Neill." Todo el mundo dio un paso atrás al ver aparecer a Teal'c de entre los árboles. "Los jaffas están cerca, deberíamos ocultarnos hasta que pasen."

"¡No está permitida la entrada de Jaffas en nuestro pueblo! Por eso no se lo permitimos la primera vez." Dijo el hombre que parecía tener mayor autoridad en el pueblo. "Tiene que irse de aquí, pero si quiere puede dejar al Doctor Jackson, nosotros le atenderemos."

"Nadie va a marcharse de aquí y nadie va a atender a nadie hasta que me expliquéis lo que está ocurriendo aquí, porque que yo recuerde no he estado en mi vida en este pueblo."

Daniel protestó cuando Teal'c lo dejó en el suelo, pero no despertó. Entonces, alguien se movió entre la gente y se acercó al coronel, pero este con la mirada puesta en Daniel no se dio cuenta hasta que habló.

"Coronel, Daniel necesita asistencia y aquí están muy avanzados en lo que ha medicina y ciencia se refiere." Al reconocer la voz Jack se volvió y para su sorpresa se encontró a Sam y Jonas juntos y para su mayor sorpresa todavía, cogidos de la mano.

"Es algo confuso lo se, pero se lo podemos explicar todo." Concluyó Jonas. "Ahora lo más importante es atender a Daniel y luego…"

"¡Ya basta!" No se de que va todo esto, pero no me gusta. Hace un día y medio vosotros no estabais juntos. Tu, Jonas estabas perdidamente enamorado de Daniel y usted, usted Carter no se atrevía a decirle a él lo que sentía." Los dos sonrieron ingenuidad, lo cual no hizo ninguna gracia a Jack. Sin embargo al volver a oír quejarse a Daniel, se dio cuenta que en algo tenían razón, Daniel necesitaba ayuda cuanto antes. "Teal'c, ahora mismo eres el único en el que puedo confiar, por favor ocúpate y espero que nadie le ponga problemas a mi amigo." Dijo Jack levantando la voz hacia el resto del pueblo. "En cuanto a vosotros en cuanto me asegure que Daniel está en buenas manos me tenéis que contar un par de cosas."


	14. Chapter 14

Jack cerró la puerta tras él y se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Jonas y Sam. "Muy bien, Daniel está con Teal'c así que estoy seguro que esta cuadrilla de locos no se atreverá a hacerle nada, así que, vosotros dos, ya estáis diciéndome que narices es lo que está pasando aquí."

Los dos se miraron un momento como si comprendieran lo que el coronel les estaba diciendo, como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que ninguno de los dos podían entender.

"Vamos chicos, sois parte del SG-1, habéis pasado por todo lo inimaginable y ahora me vais a decir que os habéis dejado engatusar por estos tipos. No se lo que os habrán hecho pero, no me trago que os hayan lavado el cerebro de la noche a la mañana."

"Señor, no hemos sido hipnotizados ni nada parecido, no nos han lavado el cerebro y se perfectamente lo que hago." Dijo Carter dando un paso adelante pero sin soltar por un momento la mano de Jonas. "Pero lo cierto es aquí, tienen un tipo de medicina diferente a la nuestra, saben llegar al fondo del alma humana y sacan de ti justo lo que no te atreves a hacer por ti mismo."

"Sam tiene razón. Cuando llegué aquí estaba totalmente confundido creía estar enamorado de Daniel, pero tan sólo fue un efecto secundario de la primera vez que me dieron el tratamiento. No sabían que era diferente, no conocían mi peculiar ADN, pero cuando se lo dije lo arreglaron y ahora me siento perfectamente."

Jack agitó la cabeza sin poder aceptar una sola palabra de lo que decían los dos miembros de su equipo. No estaban siendo racionales, de eso estaba muy seguro, desde luego no se estaban comportando como ellos mismos, no podían ser realmente así, Sam no podía estar diciendo que le habían psicoanalizado en un pueblo mil veces más atrasado que la tierra y que había comprendido porque sí, que estaba enamorada de Jonas. Podía estarlo, eso estaba bien, no le importaba a Jack, pero las cosas no pasaban así.

Entonces Jack lo vio, justo cuando Sam se apartó un mecho de pelo de la cara, el coronel vio una pequeña marca en su sien, algo que antes no estaba allí, que antes de comenzar aquella misión no la tenía.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo él señalando a la cabeza de su compañera.

"¿Qué es que coronel?"

Jack se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto a Jonas para que se acercara, le señaló la marca y al tenerlo cerca, se dio cuenta que él tenía una similar en su cabeza. "Vale, creo que acabo de comprender porque esta vez les ha funcionado el truco de convertiros en los perfectos enamorados. Os llevaré de vuelta al comando y espero que Fraiser me diga que lo que os han hecho es reversible, porque de lo contrario voy a acabar con todo este pueblo de freakes.

"O'Neill." Escuchó el coronel al otro de la puerta, aunque la voz venía de más lejos. Sabía que se trataba de Teal'c pero recordaba pocas veces que lo hubiera escuchado con ese tono, como si estuviera fuera de si.

Jack salió de la casa en la que llevaban dos noches durmiendo Sam y Jonas y en medio del camino se encontró con Teal'c. El jaffa estaba nervioso, dentro de lo que un jaffa demostraba estar nervioso y eso no podía ser bueno.

"Teal0'c ¿Qué ocurre? pensaba que estabas cuidando de Daniel." Jack dio un paso hacia su amigo, pero antes de poder llegar hasta él escuchó un grito proveniente de la estancia en la que había dejado a Daniel.

"Lo estaba hasta que han entrado esos tres hombres y detrás de ellos una mujer joven. Todo ha pasado muy rápido, cuando he querido reaccionar uno de los hombres tenía puesto un cuchillo sobre la garganta de Daniel Jackson y otro dijo que me fuera si no quería verle muerto. El tercero cogió mi lanzadera y la lanzó fuera para que no pudiera cogerla. Lo siento O'Neill."

"Ahora si que los voy matar. ¡Daniel!" Como alma que lleva el diablo Jack echó a correr hacia su compañero.

- o -

Daniel no había recuperado el conocimiento en todo el rato, pero aún así, Teal'c no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo, pese a que expresar los sentimientos no fuera algo muy sencillo de hacer para los jaffas.

Jack le había pedido que cuidara de él y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera para evitar que se acercaran a él, pero había subestimado a los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Si para los desconocidos, aquella gente parecía totalmente pacífica, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, cuando se les empezaba a conocer un poco más, era fácil comprobar que eran mucho más que eso.

Alrededor de una hora después de que acomodaran a Daniel y que el coronel permitiera que el médico del pueblo le examinara un poco, Teal'c escuchó unos gritos fuera. Era un revuelo de gente, niños, mujeres, ancianos y muchos hombres y en medio de aquel tumulto, lo dos jaffas que habían estado persiguiéndoles desde el bosque.

"Son seguidores de los dioses." Dijo uno de los hombres, que parecía ser el líder de aquella avalancha de gente. "Han invadido nuestro pueblo, han intentado hacernos daño y ahora mirad sus rostros, piden clemencia." Teal'c se fijó en uno de los guerreros, realmente parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"Si los matamos evitaremos que vengan más de los suyos." Dijo una voz entre la muchedumbre.

"No podemos hacerlo, son personas que no saben lo que significa ser bueno, podemos enseñarles." Contestó una mujer por el fondo.

"Silencio, tengo la solución. No los vamos a matar." Un murmullo resonó entre la gente. "Pero ya es tarde para enseñarles nada, la sacerdotisa me lo ha revelado. Sin embargo, me ha dado una solución." Para sorpresa de Teal'c, vio que el hombre que hablaba, sacaba del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, una jeringuilla y en su interior vio un líquido blanco. "Ellos nunca se irán de aquí, serán parte de nuestro pueblo, perderán todos sus recuerdos, dejaran de ser ellos mismos y los moldearemos para hacerlos mejores personas." La gente de alrededor vitoreó ante la resolución y lo hizo todavía más cuando el hombre clavó la aguja en al cabeza de uno de los jaffas. "Jamás volverán con su dios, pues ahora son gente nueva."

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo sorprendido uno de los jaffas. El guerrero miró a su alrededor y un momento más tarde miró a sus vestimentas pues no las reconocía.

"Eres el hijo de Tersilla, te perdiste en el bosque, te encontramos debajo de un árbol desde donde debiste haberte caído y te golpeaste la cabeza." El jaffa asintió con al mirada perdida y se volvió hacia la mujer que acababa de llamarle hijo.

"Madre seguro que ha estado muy preocupada por mi." madre e hijo, por muy raro que pareciera se fueron hacia el pueblo.

"Lo veis, el jaffa quería una madre, lo echaba de menos tal y como dijo la sacerdotisa, ahora tiene una y jamás volverá a ser un guerrero de los dioses." Todos vitorearon a coro y lo hicieron todavía más alto cuando hicieron el mismo proceso con el segundo de los jaffas. "Ahora, hermanos míos, ya sabéis que ha vuelto uno de los extraños a los que sanamos gracias a la sacerdotisa. En su caso tampoco funcionó nuestra medicina, pues también es posible que escondiera algo la primera vez, por eso ahora tenemos que prepararlo mejor para su nuevo nacimiento."

Teal'c miró a Daniel, por fin comenzaba comprenderlo. Esta gente creía, gracias a algún tipo de tecnología de otro mundo, tal vez goauld, tal vez de los antiguos, que sabiendo lo que los demás escondían en su mente, podrían hacerlos felices. Que poco comprendían la psicología del ser humano.

Entonces entraron los tres hombres y tal y como le dijo a Jack, le echaron de la habitación. No quiso enfrentarse a ellos, pese a estar seguro que podría ganar, pues no quería que Daniel saliera en ningún caso herido, pues ya lo había pasado bastante mal.

La mujer fue la última en entrar y se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba Daniel, lo observó un momento y luego puso sus manos sobre las sienes del arqueólogo. "Si, este también es diferente, no como los demás, es algo mucho más complejo, algo que abarca no solo su mente si no parte del universo." Daniel se removió al comenzar a notar una presión en sus sienes. "Ha visto el universo, sabe que hay más, sabe de donde viene nuestra magia y sabe que es peligrosa, sabe mucho más de lo que cree conocer, pero algún día recuperará todos esos conocimientos."

"¿Y eso es bueno?"

"No." Dijo la mujer con total rotundidad. "No es bueno, porque cuando sepa que nuestra magia proviene de los dioses pensará que es algo malo e intentará destruirlo, se lo dirá a su compañero, a su amante y juntos nos querrán destruir. El odio y la venganza actuaran con ellos en nuestra contra."

Daniel se removió con mayor intensidad está vez, incluso llegó a soltar un grito ahogado cuando la mujer clavó los dedos en su cabeza. "Daniel." Escuchó la voz de Jack de fondo, pero se sentía demasiado agotado como para responderle; al menos sabía que estaba con él.

"Traed el instrumental. Para este tendremos que borrar todo lo que sabe y crear una nueva vida."

"Pero sus compañeros lo sabrán."

"Sus compañeros se irán sin él, porque pensarán que la conmoción en la cabeza provocó su muerte. Pero él se quedará aquí, nos ocuparemos de que nunca llegue a desvelar todo lo que oculta en su cabeza."

Uno de los hombres que había expulsado a Teal'c, le dio a la mujer una dos agujas y un círculo que puso sobre la frente de Daniel. Este sintió el dolor y el calor sobre su cabeza, intentó quitárselo, pero los hombres le sujetaron las manos con fuerza y se lo impidieron.

"Los dioses nos han traído dolor, pero también nos han dejado esto. Tu eres el elegido para que todos vean que la transformación puede ser completa y no dañina, dejarás de ser tu."

El círculo comenzó a brillar y quemarle todavía más, por lo que, pese a estar todavía semiinconsciente no pudo evitar gritar. "¡Jack!" La mujer elevó las dos agujas sobre su cabeza y colocó una a cada lado de sus sienes.

"Tira eso." Dijo Jack casi en grito, entrando rápidamente en al habitacion. "Tíralo ahora mismo o te pego un tiro."

"Coronel somos gente pacífica, no hacemos daño a nadie, tan sólo los convertimos en mejores personas."

"Estáis locos. Por vuestra culpa, Daniel ha estado demasiado cerca de morir en estas semanas. No voy a permitir que le hagáis daño nunca más, así que vamos, alejaros de él." Sin saber realmente si el coronel iba a ser capaz de disparar o no, los allí presentes dieron un paso atrás. "Teal'c coge a Daniel y llévalo al Stargate, no te detengas por nada y haz que llegue sano y salvo al otro lado, Fraiser se ocupará de él allí."

"¿Qué hay de ti O'Neill?"

"Jonas y Carter todavía están bajo el influjo de esta gente, por lo que no va a ser tan fácil traerlos de vuelta por las buenas." Le dio su lanzadera a Teal'c y cuando este apuntó a los tres hombres, Jack se agachó sobre la cama. "Tranquilo Daniel, ya está, nunca debí traerte aquí, pero no voy a comente otra vez un error así."

"Jack."

"Si soy yo, pero ahora te vas a marchar con Teal'c y en cuanto terminemos, me reuniré contigo." Le besó en la frente y luego lo hizo en los labios. "Te quiero."

"Ten cuidado." Jack esperó a que Teal'c se cargara al hombro a Daniel y lo vio salir hacia el bosque de nuevo.

"Muy bien amigos, ahora vais a decirme como puedo recuperar a mi gente tal cual eran antes."

"No puedes." Dijo la mujer.

Jack le apuntó con su arma. "Por vuestro bien, espero que si sea posible."


	15. Chapter 15

El camino hacía el Stargate, fue mucho más fácil que la primera vez. Ahora ya no había jaffas persiguiéndoles y aunque Daniel le pasaba llevándolo encima, no le retrasaba tanto como si su amigo intentaba caminar con el tobillo hecho polvo.

Daniel protestó un par de veces, pero se volvió a quedar inconsciente en seguida. Teal'c estaba preocupado por todo el equipo. Daniel parecía estar bien, dentro de lo que cabía, con mucho descanso y las medicinas apropiadas, seguramente en algo más de una semana estaría como nuevo. Sin embargo, no podía pensar lo mismo de Jonas y Carter.

Les había visto, había hablado con ellos, después de su transformación y si algo tenía claro, era que sus amigos habían cambiado completamente, no sólo les habían quitado y puesto recuerdos en sus cabezas, sino que además no parecían ellos en absoluto, no eran los mismos con los que había estado a punto de morir tantas veces por salvar el universo.

Jack, por su parte era un caso aparte, físicamente estaba bien, pero en lo que refería a sus sentimientos, estaba destrozado. No dejaba de preocuparse por Daniel y no era para menos, le quería, estaba enamorado de él y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo; pero Teal'c no estaba seguro si sacrificarse por él, era una buena e idea después de todo.

Lo había dejado aquel pueblo de locos, sin saber de lo que eran capaces de hacer, con la única noción de que matar no era una de sus mayores aficiones. Sin embargo, el jaffa, se preguntó si cuando volviera a ver al coronel seguiría siendo el mismo o le habrían cambiado de alguna forma.

Ya había dado el aviso para que abrieran el Stargate cuando llegó a él, también había dicho lo que había pasado y por eso cuando cruzó al otro lado, el equipo médico con Janet la cabeza le estaban esperando para ocuparse de Daniel.

"¿Cómo está? Necesito que me pongas al día para ocuparme de él."

"Creo que tiene un tobillo dislocado y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Posiblemente esté deshidratado. ¿Puede ayudarle Doctora?"

"Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que se recupere cuanto antes. ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Janet señalando la marca que había en la frente de Daniel.

"Es el principio de un proceso que hacen para que la gente olvide sus recuerdos, para darles nuevas vidas, querían hacerlo permanente con Daniel Jackson." Mientras hablaban, se encaminaron rápidamente a la enfermería. "Creo que se les inocula un compuesto blanco."

"Espero estar equivocada, pero creo que parte de ese compuesto está dentro de Daniel. Voy a tener que hacerle algunas pruebas para estar segura."

De camino a la enfermería, Janet le comprobó el pulso, el midió la fiebre e hizo otras prueba preliminares para comprobar el estado de Daniel.

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

"Su cuerpo está luchando contra la infección, al ser pequeña la dosis, apenas le ha afectado como para cambiarle, pero su cuerpo que se trata de algún tipo de virus o infección. Necestaré unas horas para saberlo."

"Entonces se pondrá bien." Lo tumbaron en una cama de la enfermería, le monitorizaron el corazón y Janet les dio una serie de instrucciones a las enfermeras que Teal'c no lo logró comprender.

"Jack…" Murmuró Daniel en sueños, pero nadie contestó pues todo el mundo sabía que no estaba realmente consciente. "Jack… no me dejes, no te vayas, se que no soy un guerrero como tu, pero por favor, no me abandones."

"¿Qué le está ocurriendo?" Preguntó Teal'c preocupado."

"Lo mismo que la otra vez, no sabe lo que es real de lo que no. Supongo que si les hubieras dejado terminar el proceso, estos sueños no existirían, porque ni siquiera sabría quien es coronel, pero ahora su cerebro está tratando de poner las cosas en su sitio."

"Jack, por favor, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito y te quiero, no me dejes por no ser alguien tan… alguien como tu." Daniel se removió en la cama, arrancándose incluso del brazo la aguja del suero.

No sintió ningún dolor, porque todo el daño estaba en su corazón, por lo que creía, por lo que estaba seguro que le estaba haciendo Jack al dejarle tirado.

"_No vales la pena. Me di cuenta hace mucho, pero antes no quería lastimarte. Ahora me he dado cuenta que con eso tan sólo te he creado una ilusión. No te quiero, tan sólo sentía lástima por ti."_

La voz de Jack sonaba tan convincente en su cabeza, tan llena de odio, que incluso empezó a notar un dolor físico en su corazón. "Jack por favor, ¿Qué he hecho mal para que pienses así? Se que puedo recuperarte.

"_No, se acabó. Supongo que cuando regresaste de tu etapa con los antiguos, creí que había algo entre nosotros, al fin y al cabo te ayudé a recordar. Pero me equivoqué y prefiero darme cuenta ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mi."_

"Daniel Jackson." Le llamó Teal'c, pero su amigo no le estaba escuchando. "Daniel, no es real."

"Yo te quiero." Una punzada en el pecho le hizo dejar de hablar. Nunca había sentido nada tan doloroso en el corazón. Respiraba con dificultad, pero tenía que decirle a Jack todo lo que sentía, antes de perderlo para siempre. "Y si no puedo tenerte conmigo, entonces no se…"

"Si no le detenemos está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón." Janet llamó a una de las enfermeras para que tuviera listo el carro de paradas por su acaso.

"Daniel Jackson, despierta." Teal'c zarandeó a su amigo con fuerza, tanta que temió poder llegar a hacerle daño. Pero entonces su corazón dejó de latir. "No. Daniel, Daniel, nada de es real. Vamos." Le zarandeó con mayor fuerza todavía.

"Teal'c aparta, tenemos que reanimarlo." Pero el jaffa no se movió.

Jamás había dejado tirado a un compañero y no iba a permitir ahora que Daniel muriera delante de él otra vez, sin luchar por él. Al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido a Jack, iba a cuidar de él, por lo que Daniel era su responsabilidad hasta que volviera el coronel.

"Teal'c por favor, si nos deas actuar, le vas a perder."

"¡No! Escúchame bien Daniel Jackon. O'Neill te quiere, lo que estás viendo no son ma´s que visiones creadas por una droga muy poderosa ¿no lo viste en el bosque? Estaba agotado, pero siguió luchando por ti y tu vas a hacer lo mismo por él ahora mismo."

"_No te quiero, asúmelo, no te quiero…"_

"O'Neill te quiere."

Cuando Daniel escuchó aquello, sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, sentía que las dos cosas eran reales, tanto el odio que Jack decía tener por él, como el amor que decía Teal'c que le profesaba su compañero. Todo era posible y todo sonaba a una mentira al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero cual era la realidad?

Daniel gritó, se estremeció y Teal'c tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera de la cama y se hiciera más daño. Su corazón había vuelto a latir, pero de una forma errática y casi sin sentido.

"¡No!" Abrió los ojos de una forma desorbitada y al incorporarse con violencia tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Teal'c para no perder el sentido de donde estaba. "Dios mi cabeza, no puedo más, no se lo que es cierto, lo que es una visión, lo que está dentro de mi y quien me está hablando."

Le costaba respirar y reconocer lo que era cierto de lo que no, de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. "Daniel Jackson, soy real, lo sabes, eres fuerte y sabes que el O'Neill que estás escuchando tan sólo está dentro de tu cabeza, es la droga la que habla no él."

"Pero… Agh, duele, duele mucho, quitádmelo, quitádmelo." Teal'c miró a Janet sin soltar Daniel.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pues a lo que pensaba que le ocurría, no podía decir que era lo que probocaba tanto dolor en Daniel. Por eso tan sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa. Se acercó a él y le hizo una señal a Teal'c, este lo agarró sin saber si aceptaría la inyección que estaban a punto de administrarle, pero Daniel apenas se enteró y en pocos segundos, cayó el brazos de Teal'c, que lo volvió a tumbar.

"Creo que ahora el coronel, es la única posibilidad de Daniel."

- o -

"Apaga eso." Dijo Jack al hombre que tenía el aparato en la mano.

"¿O que? ¿Crees que si nos vas matando uno por uno, alguno lo apagará? Llevamos mucho tiempo luchando con los dioses, tus amenazas no nos dan miedo. Vas a traerle de vuelta o de lo contrario, tu adorado novio, se volverá loco por el dolor que va sufrir."

"He dicho que lo apagues." El hombre sonrió y giró una pequeña ruleta hacia derecha, por lo que el aparato cambió la luz verde por la roja. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"O'Neill." Escuchó Jack por el intercomunicador, sin quitar la vista de ese hombre, ni el arma con la que le estaba apuntando. "Daniel no aguantará mucho, sea lo que sea que le han hecho, todavía continúan haciéndolo."

El hombre sonrió. "Lo ves, puedo hacerle mucho daño y el sufrimiento cerebral, tan sólo sería una parte de todo lo que puedo provocarle."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de…"

"¿De devolverte a tu compañero? Creo que no lo has entendido, tu no vas a ganar con esto, lo mato y nos traes de vuelta, tu vas y nunca le vuelves a ver, sobretodo porque no recordará quien eres, a menos de que fuerces su cerebro hasta el extremo y lo mates. Mira el lado positivo, si lo dejas aquí al menos estará vivo y te podrás llevar a tus compañeros como una feliz pareja."

"Te mataré, juro que algún día lo haré."

"Como quieras, pero mientras tanto espero que traigas pronto a Daniel si no quieres enterarte que su cerebro se ha freído por completo.


	16. Chapter 16

Dos planeadores goaulds sonaron en el cielo y tras ellos otros dos.

"Nos han encontrado, los dioses nos han encontrado y vienen a matarnos." Varias personas empezaron a gritar y echaron a correr. En la habitación tan sólo quedaron Jack, el hombre que le estaba apuntando y el que tenía tapada la máquina con su cuerpo.

Si Jack la tuviera a tiro le dispararía a la máquina, aún a riesgo de hacerle daño a Daniel. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, no cuando sabía lo que estaba sufriendo Daniel, no cuando sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo aquel dolor sin acabar rendido. Su compañero era fuerte, de eso nunca había tenido dudas, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, Daniel no podría conseguirlo si no hacía algo pronto.

"Vas a apagar la máquina si quieres salir de aquí. Me he enfrentado muchas veces a los goaulds y se que si nos quedamos aquí mucho más tiempo, no saldremos con vida."

"Y eso parece no importarle." Le dijo el hombre ajustando la mano que tenía en la máquina. Jack se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba nervioso, ahora que estaba a punto de morir, parecía estar perdiendo la seguridad en si mismo.

"Cuando se trata de salvar la vida de Daniel le puedo asegurar que no, no me importa morir si al menos así, estoy seguro que Daniel está bien." Jack sonrió, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo, pero si así Daniel salía adelante, todo estaría bien.

Por Daniel lo haría todo, por Daniel daría la vida si fueran necesario, por Daniel mataría a todo el que se pusiera por delante. Pero si algo le aterraba sobre todas las cosas era no volver a verle.

"Entonces todos moriremos aquí. Prefiero estar muerto que volver a ser esclavo de los dioses. Ya vi lo que le hicieron a mi pueblo hace tiempo. No volveremos a pasar por lo mismo."

"Podemos ayudarnos, si nos lo permitís." Jack continuó hablando, con la esperanza de poder convencer de alguna forma al hombre. "Hemos luchado muchas veces con ellos y muchos señores del sistema han muerto bajo nuestro fuego."

"Eso no es posible." Dijo con indignación el hombre. "No es posible que hayáis matado a un dios, eso es imposible."

"Se lo estoy diciendo en serio. Lo hemos hecho y si…"

"¡No!" Gritó el hombre.

Sin embargo el hombre que estaba tras el coronel se removió, tenía miedo de morir, como todo el mundo. Aquel pueblo no era guerrero, pocas se veces se habían enfrentado a los goaulds. Seguramente, pensó en coronel, siempre habían conseguido cambiar a los jaffas y ahora formaban parte de su pueblo.

"Tal vez…" Dijo el otro hombre.

"He dicho que no."

Los planeadores sonaron con mayor fuerza en el cielo y eso les estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos. Jack sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, tanto para salir de allí con vida, como para llevarse consigo a Carter y Jonas, como para salvarle la vida a Daniel.

"Será mejor que se aparte de la máquina si no quiere que el disparo pase a través de usted. Porque no se lo voy a repetir dos veces, voy a destruirla y luego me voy a marchar de aquí, con mi gente.

"Si destruye la máquina no podremos luchar contra los dioses." Por fin, el hombre que tenía delante ya no tenía la misma fuerza y el mismo valor que hacía un momento. Eso le daba a Jack una ventaja.

Los disparos de los planeadores comenzaron a sonar y los gritos de la gente les hicieron callar durante un momento.

"Muy bien, le propongo un trato, es muy simple y creo que los dos podemos ganar con él. yo no destriré la máquina, por mucho que no me guste nada lo que están haciendo con ella, pero necesito que la apague por Daniel y por supuesto, quiero que deje de estar conectado, como quiera que lo hagan a esa cosa."

El hombre refunfuñó algo que Jack no pudo escuchar, pero un momento más tarde volvió a mirar al coronel con seriedad, con una mirada dura. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de alguien como Jack.

"Muy bien, como quiera, su novio será libre."

"¿Qué pruebas tengo?" El hombre se mordió el labio, no tenía opciones de ganar algo en ese pacto como no hiciera lo que Jack quería. "Vamos se me acaba el tiempo." Pensar en lo que podía estar pasando Daniel no es ese momento le estaba sacando de quicio.

- o -

"Creo que Daniel dormirá durante varias horas." Dijo Janet a un agotado Teal'c; después de un día sin descansar, ni tan siquiera sentarse, el jaffa estaba cansado, aunque no quisiera decirlo. "¿Has sabido algo del coronel?"

"O'Neill hace horas que ha desconectado su intercomunicador."

"Entonces, esperemos que todo vaya bien." Janet miró a Daniel. Parecía tranquilo, ya le hacía falta después de todo lo que había sufrido. Su corazón no aguantaría mucho más dolor, bien fuera emocional o se tratara del físico.

"Jack…" Dijo Daniel, aunque cuando los dos lo miraron, se dieron cuenta que tan sólo trataba de un sueño. "Jack… por favor, yo… yo necesito… no lo hagas."

"Espero que el coronel llegue pronto." Janet acarició la frente sudorosa de Daniel y se preguntó si Daniel sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo o estaba tan metido en aquellas visiones, en aquellos sueños, que no era consciente de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"O'Neill nunca nos ha defraudado, llegará a tiempo." Teal'c no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pese a lo que más quería era que todo saliera bien, no las tenía todas consigo. ¿Alguna vez saldrían mal las cosas? ¿Alguna misión acabaría realmente mal después de todo lo que habían pasado?

El sonido de la puerta al recibir la llamada de entrada los sobresaltó a los dos. Se miraron, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. Janet sonrió y aunque Teal'c no mostró a simple vista ninguna emoción, la doctora lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba entusiasmado con la posibilidad de que fuera realmente Jack.

"Vamos chicos, si soy yo y si no abrís pronto esa puerta, los planeadores goaulds nos van a freír en un minuto." Tras la voz de Jack, se escuchaba en sonido de las naves al pasar cerca de ellos y de vez en cuando algún que otro disparo.

Nadie dudó en abrir la puerta.

Jack cruzó corriendo y tras él, lo hicieron Jonas y Carter, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz contentos con regresar a casa.

"Coronel no se que le ocurre, pero le aseguro que traernos a punta de pistola, no es la mejor forma de que aceptemos venir." Dijo Jonas, un momento antes de que el coronel le diera un pequeño empujón para que siguiera caminando y no se le ocurriera la estupidez de cruzar de nuevo al otro lado. "Además, no estaría de más que tratara con un poco más de respeto a Sam."

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas." Jack miró a dos soldados para que se acercaran a ellos. "Llevadlos a la enfermería y no los perdáis de vista no quiero tener que volver a ese maldito planeta para buscarlos. No me gusta el papel de niñero."

"No nos puede hacer esto coronel." Carter forcejeó con el soldado que trataba de llevársela. "Libremente quisimos quedarnos en el planeta, no nos puede obligar a volver."

"Siento mucho decirle que mientras siga siendo miembro de las fuerzas armadas, si opta por quedarse en otro planeta estará cometiendo algo muy parecido a la deserción y el castigo será más alto que el que dice que yo le estoy inflingiendo ahora."

Jack se quedó allí de pie, viendo como los soldados se llevaban a sus compañeros. No sabía si habría alguna forma de devolverlos a su estado natural, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, mucho más urgentes.

Teal'c apareció en el silo y miró al coronel, se saludaron con la mirada y el coronel se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba serio, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, tal vez más de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que había conseguido apagar la máquina.

Sin embargo, le entró la duda, ¿y si aquel hombre le había engañado? ¿y si no había separado a Daniel de la máquina y volvía a ponerla en marcha? ¿podría entonces salvarle la vida a su compañero?

"Daniel Jackson está durmiendo, pero ahora parece mucho más tranquilo."

"Eso está bien, supongo." Contestó O'Neill a su compañero, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en tener razón. "Espero que ese tipo no me engañara y Daniel esté libre, si no…"

"Deberías estar con él ahora. Si se despierta y te ve a su lado, se sentirá mucho mejor. Eso le ayudará a recuperarse antes." El rostro de Teal'c se suavizó, no quería hacer sentir mal a Jack.

- o -

El coronel se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a Daniel. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba realmente cansado. Ahora que podía dejarse llevar, ahora que no tenía que estar en tensión, era cuando se daba cuenta que necesitaba dormir.

Pero no lo haría, no hasta que Daniel abriera los ojos, no hasta que viera que su compañero estaba bien, que su joven amante se recuperaría. Se quedó allí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima; en cuanto tuviera el más mínimo indicio de que Daniel se estaba despertando avisaría a Janet. Se preguntó cuando pasaría eso, cuando podrían volver a ser una pareja normal, cuando vería a Daniel sonreírle, cuando le tomaría la mano y le sentiría estremecerse feliz, cuando terminaría aquel infierno.

Permanecería despierto el tiempo que hiciera necesario, si Daniel había aguantado todo aquel dolor por él, para esperar a su regreso, él podría pasar unas cuantas horas más sin dormir. Pues por Daniel, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.


	17. Chapter 17

El general Hammond llamó a la puerta de la enfermería. Tan sólo estaba Daniel en la cama, por lo que Janet se había ido a comprobar el estado de Carter y Jonas. Jack se volvió hacia el general, sin levantarse del lado de Daniel.

"Ya he ordenado el envío de víveres y algunos hombres al planeta. Dentro de poco recibiremos las primeras informaciones." Jack asintió y volvió la mirada otra vez hacia Daniel. "Esperemos que tan sólo llegaran unos cuantos planeadores. De lo contrario el planeta podría haber sido arrasado." De nuevo el coronel no contestó. "Se que han sido unos días difíciles para todos y que para ti a sido peor todavía…"

"General le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo, pero por mucho lo intente, no voy a encontrar la forma de compadecerme de una gente que ha estado a punto de matar a mi equipo, por no hablar de lo que le han hecho a Daniel. Si mi gente está bien, ya no es mi problema lo que ocurra allí."

El general Hammond sabía perfectamente, que el coronel no era así, que en ese momento estaba hablando la ira que sentía, el dolor por todo lo que había sufrido Daniel y que pronto estaría bien. Por eso no le dijo nada.

"Ya sabes que puedes tomarte unos días libres, supongo que querrás cuidar de Daniel."

"Gracias general, aprecio mucho su preocupación y si, había pensado quedarme con Daniel un poco. Hace unos cuantos meses creía que Daniel estaba muerto, luego descubrí que había estado con los antiguos y cuando por fin creo que lo he recuperado, alguien le hacen algo en el cerebro que lo hace alejarse de mi."

Jack apretó con fuerza la mano de Daniel, que mientras seguía durmiendo no estaba escuchando nada, afortunadamente para el coronel, pues no le gustaba que nadie escuchara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Quería llevármelo unos días a casa. No se lo que pasara luego, tal vez con el tiempo Daniel no quiera saber nada de mi o no se… prefiero no pensarlo, ahora lo único que me importa es que esté bien y se sienta seguro."

"Tómate el tiempo que te haga falta, el SGC podría vivir dos semanas sin vosotros."

El genera se despidió y volvió a sus obligaciones, con lo ocupado que había estado aquellos días con el SG-1 apenas había echo caso a otras cosas.

"Míranos." Dijo Jack, una vez que estuvo sólo con Daniel en la enfermería. "No se cuantas veces hemos estado uno de los dos en una de estas camas y nunca había tenido ganas de hacerte así. Bueno, no sería justo mentirte después de todo por lo que has pasado por mí. Si, hace mucho que deseaba decirte que te quería, que estoy loco por ti y que cuando creía que estabas con Jonas, quería matarlo." Jack sonrió. Nunca había tenido un gran aprecio por su nuevo compañero, pero hasta aquellos días, nunca había sentido una terrible necesidad de matarle.

"Jonas es un buen tipo." Dijo por fin Daniel, con un tono de voz casi apagado y todavía sin abrir los ojos. "No se merece que le hagas daño por enamorarse de mi. creo que mucha gente se enamora de mi últimamente." Daniel sonrió y poco a poco el coronel pudo ver el color azul de sus ojos aparecer ante él.

"Así que eres todo un rompecorazones." Jack se movió lentamente y se sentó en la cama junto a Daniel.

Pese a estar agotado, como si hubiera estado corriendo la gran maratón de New York se movió en la cama haciendo hueco para el coronel. "Dime una cosa Jack." Cuando tuvo al coronel junto a él, se acurrucó contra su pecho y por un momento se detuvo a escuchar el latido de su corazón. "Ahora que parece que toda esta locura está terminando, tu y yo… quiero decir si tu."

Daniel se quedó callado al notar las manos del coronel rodeando su cintura y atrapándolo con fuerza. Se sentía tan a gusto protegido con él, que pensaba que nada malo podía ocurrir.

"Daniel por favor, necesitas descansar, ¿crees que podríamos discutir esto cuando te encuentres mejor? Hasta pasado mañana al menos Janet no te va a dar el alta."

"Lo se Jack, pero con todo esto, no se si lo que sientes por mi, lo que dijiste que sentías por él, era sólo por ayudarme o si realmente estás enamorado de mi. creí sentir algo muy fuerte por Jonas, pero al final me di cuenta que estaba…"

"¿Sabes lo que te digo? Me da igual." A pesar de moverse con lentitud, Daniel se apoyó en la cama y se incorporó para poder mirar a Jack a los ojos. "Lo digo en serio, me da igual lo que sintieras antes o lo que sintieras cuando estabas controlado por esa máquina. Si aquel tipo cumplió su palabra y creo que después de ver que nuestra ayuda llegaba lo hizo, ahora eres tu mismo y lo único que quiero saber y no me hace falta saberlo ahora mismo, es lo que sientes ahora."

Daniel se había quedado ahí quieto, su cabeza no hacía más que gritarle que quería descansar, que estaba agotado, que necesitaba un poco de reposo, unas cuantas horas si era posible. Pero él se quedó donde estaba, mirando al coronel y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, acompañada del espléndido brillo de sus ojos azules.

De repente se mordió el labio, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto durante tanto tiempo? Tantos años trabajando con Jack, siendo su mejor amigo, compartiendo sus mejores y peores momentos, viéndolo morir y todavía no se había dado cuenta que era lo que realmente quería.

"Te quiero." Dijo por fin con una voz más fuerte de lo que lo había tenido en vario días.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Jack volvió a recogerlo en sus brazos, pero continuó mirándolo, absorto en su mirada azul.

"Te quiero Jack, creo que he estado negándolo durante mucho tiempo y estos días creía que lo decía porque la máquina me obligaba, pero la segunda vez que me expusieron a ella, creo que me abrió los ojos de verdad y me di cuenta que te quería, desde hace mucho tiempo."

Lentamente, Jack se incorporó, apretó el cuerpo de Daniel contra el suyo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. "Tiene gracia porque cuando me afectó la máquina, no te llegué a olvidar de todo. Creía que lo había hecho, pero había algo, tal vez una voz interior, que me decía que eras la persona más importante de mi vida."

"Entonces eso nos deja…"

El ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que los dos se separaran. Daniel, más ruborizado de lo que lo había estado nunca, vio que allí estaban Jonas y Sam y le sorprendió verlos cogidos de la mano.

"Oh no, la máquina sigue funcionando y tengo que volver al planeta para arreglaros a vosotros." Dijo Jack con un largo suspiro.

"En realidad coronel." Dijo Carter dando un paso adelante. "Eso no va ser posible, acabamos de recibir la información del SG-10, el general Hammond los había mandado como usted pidió para acabar con goualds allí. Siento decirle señor que el señor del sistema que gobernaba el planeta se adelantó más de lo que pensaba. No queda nadie allí."

El silencio se hizo en la enfermería durante un momento. Jack se sentía fatal, se preguntó si había sido completamente culpa suya la destrucción de aquel pueblo o si tarde o temprano hubiera ocurrido de todas formas. Tal vez si no se hubiera precipitado, las cosas no tenían porque haber terminado así.

"No podías saberlo Jack." Dijo Daniel como si le hubiera leído la mente al coronel. "Hiciste lo que creías mejor para todos, pero ya sabes que a un señor del sistema no le gustan las medias tintas." El profesor se acercó a Jack y con mucho cuidado le besó en la mejilla. Al ir a separarse, Jack tomó el rostro de Daniel entre sus manos y le besó en los labios.

"Un momento…" Dijo Jack en cuanto volvió a realidad "Si todo ha sido destruido en el planeta y la maquina ha sucumbido en la destrucción, vosotros dos…"

"Ya te lo he dicho, Jack." Le contestó Daniel. "La segunda vez que nos afectaron con la máquina, fue distinto, creo que nos abrió los ojos y es posible que ellos vieran quien era la persona que de verdad les _interesaba_."

"Daniel tiene razón." Jonas se adelantó y fue hasta la cama. "Daniel lo siento, se que dije cosas e hice cosas… siento todo lo que ha pasado de verdad."

"No pasa nada, creo que todos hemos reaccionado de formas estúpidas estos días. ¿Qué tal si todos lo olvidamos y seguimos adelante?" Como si se tratara de un pequeño roedor a punto de dormirse, Daniel se estiró y volvió a acurrucarse contra Jack. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco. "Tenemos que pensar que estos días no han sido más que una horrible pesadilla."

Se quejó al moverse, todavía le dolía el tobillo dislocado, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse como estaba, protegido entre los brazos de Jack, donde nunca podría pasarle nada malo.

Jack les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros con la cabeza para despedirse de los dos sin molestar a Daniel, después de todo, Daniel tenía razón, sería mejor olvidar lo ocurrido y al menos por esa vez, dejarse llevar por los auténticos sentimientos. Estaba enamora de Daniel, en el fondo hacía mucho que sentía eso por él y ahora no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el hombre al que quería.

Jonas y Sam también habían encontrado a su media naranja, por lo que dentro de lo malo nadie salía perdiendo, siempre y cuando no contaran con los habitantes de aquel planeta que había sido arrasado. Pero para preocuparse por eso ya habría otro momento.


End file.
